Un Extraño En Una Tierra Impía
by Jaleandra-la-lok
Summary: Días antes de entrar al sexto año de Hogwarts, Harry es llevado a otro Universo por fuerzas ajenas a nuestro mundo. Confundido, Harry se encuentra en un lugar donde sus padres están vivos, Voldemort nunca fue derrotado, y él es su mano derecha.
1. Default Chapter

**Un Extraño en una Tierra Impía**

**Capítulo 1- Cambio de Estado**

El interior del auto era sofocante. Harry había estado sentado en el asiento trasero del nuevo auto de su tío Vernon mirando desinteresadamente por la ventana por las últimas horas. La velocidad promedio permitida en la M5 era de menos de setenta millas por hora. Además se estaban haciendo arreglos en la carretera por toda la sección de Bristol. Las condiciones del tráfico eran terribles, y eso era poco decir, especialmente a esa hora de la mañana en la que habían partido. En ese momento se estaban arrastrando lentamente a diez millas por hora. Para empeorar las cosas, había señales que informaban que un límite de velocidad temporal de cuarenta millas por hora estaba en efecto.

"Iría a cuarenta si pudiera," se quejó su tío Vernon.

Harry había regresado del colegio hacía ya dos meses. Dumbledore no le había permitido visitar a Ron y su familia a la Madriguera, excepto por una tarde. Había pasado horas en su habitación soñando despierto, imaginando una vida que pudo haber tenido. Sirius le había ofrecido un hogar; una oportunidad para escapar la infernal familia que ahora lo estaba arrastrando a un lugar al que había temido visitar desde su previa y única visita.

Después de muchas gloriosas semanas de ignorarlo siempre que podía, aquella mañana su tía Petunia se había rebajado a hablarle. Pero 'hablar' era mucho decir. Había golpeado la puerta de su habitación a las seis y media de la mañana, dos horas más temprano de cuando normalmente se despertaba, y le informó en una voz fuerte que debía estar abajo y listo para marcharse en veinte minutos o lo lamentaría. Harry había estado tentado de simplemente seguir durmiendo y ver si en verdad le harían lamentarlo, a pesar de que sabían que Ojoloco Moody estaba vigilando la casa. En vez de eso, Harry hizo como le habían ordenado y se dirigió a la ducha.

Sentado en la parte trasera del auto, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia lo que seguro serían cuatro días de puro infierno, Harry en verdad deseó haber seguido durmiendo y negarse a venir. En vez, había estado listo en veinte minutos para enterarse que no partirían sino hasta las nueve, lo que le dio bastante tiempo para hacer algunas tareas de la casa. Había elegido, solo por vengarse, usar la aspiradora justo afuera de la habitación de Dudley. Eso había despertado a Dudley, y para el placer de Harry, no estaba de buen humor. Harry había visto el deseo de golpearlo en los ojos de Dudley, pero su miedo a la magia evitaba que Dudley le hiciera algo. Ese cerdo gordo le proveía a Harry mucho entretenimiento, ya que de no ser tan idiota, Harry no tendría nada que lo animara. Las cartas de sus amigos eran todas iguales, 'no puedo decirte mucho,' 'te extrañamos,' 'no dejes que los muggles te depriman,' etc. La estadía de Harry en Privet Drive era aburrida, pero mejor que el verano anterior. Ya no lo hacían trabajar tanto. Tenía acceso a sus cosas del colegio, aunque no tenía ninguna tarea, ya que a final de año había tomado sus TIMOs y aún no comenzaba a estudiar para sus EXTASIS. TIMOS, diablos! Recibiría sus resultados en un par de días. Esperaba que no llegaran mientras estuvieran de viaje. No se imaginaba que la propietaria del lugar al que irían apreciaría que una lechuza apareciera con una carta para él. Estaba seguro que le había ido bastante bien, no excepcional, pero bien. Su única preocupación era Pociones. Necesitaba un Sobresaliente para poder estudiar pociones el próximo año, pero no era probable que lo consiguiera. Harry pensó que se merecía un Excede expectaciones, porque excedería las expectaciones de Snape al no reprobar. Había descrito los efectos de la Poción Multijugos detalladamente, debido a su propia experiencia. Harry pensó que probablemente tendría una A en pociones. Se sintió muy decepcionado mientras su futuro ideal se le escapaba. Pero bueno, parecía que esa pequeña ventana de esperanza ya se había cerrado. No se graduaría sino hasta dentro de dos años, suficiente tiempo para pensar en otra carrera. Mejor preocuparse por el problema presente. Los siguientes cuatro días de infierno. Comparado con el castigo al que se estaba enfrentando, una semana con Yvonne parecía como el cielo en la Tierra. La casa de la señora Figg parecía como un lujoso crucero. Ahora que lo pensaba, incluso prefería pasar el verano con Severus Snape si eso lo salvaba de las vacaciones a las que se dirigía.

En realidad no eran vacaciones. A Dudley le habían 'aconsejado no regresar a Smelting's para el sexto año'; en otras palabras lo habían echado, pero no expulsado. Los colegios tienen un expediente sobre todos los alumnos que expulsan y suspenden. Muchos colegios despiden a sus alumnos que se marchen para no tener que poner una mancha negra en el expediente por haber expulsado a un alumno. Smelting's podía decirle a cualquier inspector de la OFSTED, honestamente, que nadie había sido expulsado. El tío Vernon le decía a cualquiera que se molestara en escucharlo que Smelting's iba de mal en peor y que en nuevo rector había transformado un establecimiento de calidad en una broma. La tía Petunia le decía a cualquiera que la escuchara que Smelting's era demasiado básico para su Duddykins y que no entendían cómo trabajaba la mente de un genio.

De cualquier modo que lo explicaran, aún necesitaban encontrar un nuevo colegio para Dudley. Dudley hubiera preferido simplemente no ir al colegio, pero eso lo privaría de su mayor fuente de dinero: robarle el dinero del almuerzo a los niños más jóvenes. Ser un ladrón podía ser otra opción, pero no era lo suficientemente listo para ser un criminal. Eso significaba que tenía que trabajar. Podía obtener un trabajo, o regresar al colegio para su sexto año y luego a la Universidad. Sus padres habían logrado convencerlo de regresar al colegio; la presencia de un nuevo juego de pesas en el sótano, que había sido transformada en su sala de entrenamiento, puede haber influenciado la decisión. Aún así, todavía tenían el problema de encontrar un colegio para él. Harry había sido enviado a su habitación sin cenar por sugerir el Centro San Brutus Para Criminales Juveniles Incurables. El castigo no era realmente un castigo, básicamente lo enviaron al lugar del que sólo había salido para buscar un vaso de agua, y al que tenía planeado dirigirse. Panfletos habían sido ordenados de varios colegios y Dudley los había visto, basando sus decisiones mayormente según que tan atractivas eran las chicas en las fotos. Eventualmente, la lista se había reducido a tres.

Hoy visitarían el último, el Colegio Nelly en Tavistock, Devon. Era una institución grande que fue fundada para enseñar a los hijos de los Oficiales Navales cómo ser caballeros. Era la naturaleza aristocrática del colegio que le había atraído a su tío Vernon, y la rubia con grandes pechos en la foto de la página seis del panfleto lo que le había atraído a Dudley. Para ser más precisos, visitarían el colegio mañana, pero como Devon está a cinco horas de Surrey dependiendo del tráfico, optaron viajar un día antes. Todavía faltaba una semana para que Harry tuviera que volver a Hogwarts. El colegio estaba teniendo un día abierto, y los Dursleys habían decidido atender. Harry podía vivir con eso, pero entonces su tío Vernon tuvo una 'mejor idea.' No era una mejor idea; era la peor idea desde que alguien sugirió poner un botón en la alarma de incendios. Su tío había sugerido aprovechar de visitar a la querida tía Marge, quien tenía una granja cerca donde criaba perros.

Llegarían temprano en la tarde, el día siguiente irían al colegio y luego otro día donde la tía Marge antes de regresar a Privet Drive. Harry había suplicado durante todo el día anterior que le dejaran quedarse en casa, pero su tía y tío no lo dejaron.

"¡Absolutamente no!" gritó tío Vernon. "No te dejaré tener una fiesta con tus pequeños amigos anormales mientras no estamos. Te conozco demasiado bien, muchacho. Regresaríamos a casa para encontrarla llena de gatos negros, ranas y ojos de lagarto."

Todo eso había resultado en que Harry estuviera atascado en el asiento trasero del auto de su tío, con una gorda bola de grasa preguntando si ya habían llegado cada pocos segundos en su oído. Dudley se había aburrido los primeros veinte minutos. Estaba demasiado asustado para jugar su juego favorito cuando viajaban, que consistía en golpear a Harry viendo qué tan fuerte podía hacerlo gritar, y reírse cuando su tío Vernon le decía que se callara. No tenía ningún deseo en entablar conversación con Harry; y tampoco era como si poseyera la habilidad de conversar en el mismo nivel intelectual que Harry.

Después de cinco horas en el auto, habían viajado 250 millas, Dudley había consumido tres cajetillas de Haribo y se habían detenido en tres estaciones de servicio. Harry había dicho en total cuatro palabras desde que habían partido. Había permanecido sentado en casi completo silencio, soñando en la vida que podría haber tenido si hubiera nacido como alguien más. ¿_Por qué siempre me sucede a mí? _Nunca había pedido ser el Niño-Que-Vivió; pero había sido elegido. Ahora que lo pensaba, con todo lo que había hecho y visto, sin mencionar todo lo que aún le quedaba por hacer, y con la responsabilidad pesándole en sus hombros, era un milagro que aún estuviera cuerdo.

Estuvieron en la M5 por más de tres horas, principalmente por la baja velocidad y el tráfico. Harry se dedicó a leer los letreros y buscar nombres interesantes de lugares. Estaba tan aburrido que le parecía interesante e informativo. Aprendió que el un supermercado en Exeter tenía los precios más bajos, la Tierra de la Escavadoras era un lugar donde dejaban a niños y adultos manejar escavadoras de verdad, tractores y JCBs fuera del camino, y que si comprabas una Whopper en Burger King, te daban otra gratis. También encontró nombres interesantes de pueblos, su favorito siendo 'Agujero de Wookie', 'Piedra Sucia' y, para su sorpresa, al acercarse a Exeter, vio un letrero que decía 'a Ottery St. Mary.'

_Me pregunto si Ottery St. Catchpole está por aquí cerca_, se preguntó Harry a si mismo.

Se desviaron de la M5 hacia al Duel Carriageway que era la A30. También era llamada el Expreso de Devon hasta que se bifurcaba en la A30 y la A38 y luego el Expreso de Devon seguía la A38 a través de Pymouth y hasta Cornwalll, o al menos aso había dicho su tía Petunia. El tío Vernon se quedó en la A30 hasta que llegaron a Okehampton, siguiendo las direcciones que tía Petunia leía de la hoja de direcciones que la tía Marge les había enviado en el correo junto con una nota pidiendo que Harry se quedara en casa. Después de media hora llegaron a un camino embarrado que llevaba a la granja. Granja Higher Croft, decía el letrero; ese era el lugar. Tío Vernon condujo por el angosto camino, las zarzamoras a ambos lados del camino raspando los lados del auto, diezmando la pintura. Condujo el auto hasta el patio, y lo estacionó debajo de un árbol, para protegerlo del calor. Los tres Dursleys se bajaron del auto. Harry permaneció sentado, sin moverse, mirando a la casa. En algunos aspectos se parecía bastante a la Madriguera. Era una casa de dos pisos, con una vieja, y en este caso desusada, pocilga unida a la pared del frente. En el exterior había un porche, donde había una mesa y cuatro sillas. El sonido de ladridos podía ser oído desde el otro lado de la casa. Tenía un aire a corral. Además la granja estaba ubicada sobre una colina, por lo que la vista era espectacular. El famoso Tors de Dartmoor se alzaba a su alrededor. Pilas de rocas sobre enormes colinas los rodeaban. Fields y Moorland se extendían tan lejos como alcanzaba la vista. Era un hermoso panorama verde; un completo contraste del mundo ruidoso, gris e infestado de humo de los suburbios de Surrey, como lo era Little Whinging. Era callado y tranquilo con la excepción de los perros.

Harry se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta. Se bajó del auto, esperando que el olor a estiércol asaltara sus fosas nasales. Para su sorpresa, todo lo que olió fue aire fresco.

"Ah, el paraíso del condado," murmuró Harry cínicamente.

"¿Qué dijiste, muchacho?" gruñó su tío Vernon.

"Nada," murmuró Harry.

Tío Vernon caminó hasta la puerta principal. El sol brillaba fuertemente, y reflejaba el charco que había en el patio. Tía Marge debió haber regado las macetas colgantes, y fallado, porque la manguera desenrollada que estaba en el patio estaba lentamente secretando un creciente charco. El tío Vernon saltó sobre el charco, no queriendo manchar sus mejores zapatos y traje con lodo, y golpeó la puerta. Fue entonces que notó la nota en la puerta.

_Por favor usen la puerta de atrás. Gracias._

A Harry le pareció un poco extraño que la esa mujer pudiera ser lo suficientemente amable para decir por favor y gracias. Aún así, la nota no era para él, o si no diría '_Muérete y deja de molestarme_' sin siquiera decir por favor. En todo caso, Harry siguió a su tío hace la parte de atrás de la casa de su hermana.

La impresión inicial que Harry tuvo del lugar era completamente a lo que esperaba. Había esperado un agujero lodoso apropiado para cerdos con cientos de pequeños perros ladrando sin motivo alguno y volviéndolo loco. En vez de eso, encontró una hermosa villa con una pequeña y cómoda granja. Pero toda esperanza que Harry tenía de que esos pocos días fueran 'más tolerables' fueron rápidamente destrozados con la llegada de tía Marge.

"¡VERNON¡Qué bueno es verte!" gritó desde el medio de un corral lleno de perros. Se contoneó hasta la puerta del corral, haciendo a un lado a sus perros, y por el chillido que Harry oyó, era claro que había pisado en la cola o una para de uno de sus queridos perros. Juzgando por el tamaño de la mujer, eso debía doler bastante. "¡Petunia, que bueno que pudiste venir, bienvenida a Mary Tavy¡Y aquí está… mi querido Neffy-Poo!" exclamó al acercarse. Harry vio a Dudley hacer una mueca al pensar en lo que seguiría: un abrazo, beso, y su irónico comentario, "Es maravilloso verte de nuevo, Tía Marge."

Las tres cosas sucedieron; Dudley parecía desconcertado, pero no reaccionó. Harry asumió que nuevamente estaba siendo pagado por actuar amablemente. Justo entonces, sucedió la tragedia: los ojos de tía Marge se posaron en Harry.

"Ah," musitó. "La conspiración continua. ¿Asumo por tu presencia que Yvonne está enferma otra vez?"

"Sí," respondió tía Petunia. "Está nuevamente en el hospital, algo sobre su hígado."

"Lástima," dijo tía Marge. "Bueno, no nos quedemos aquí afuera. Entren y siéntanse como en casa. Tú, muchacho," volvió a fijar sus ojos en Harry. "Haz algo útil y trae la maleta de tu tío, y hazlo más rápido que la última vez que los visité."

"Ya que lo pides tan amablemente," respondió Harry sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada de odio de tía Marge y su hermano. "Tío Vernon, necesito las llaves para abrir la maletera." Su tío pensó por un momento, presumiblemente tratando de decidir si debería darle las llaves a Harry y arriesgar que condujera el auto, o abrir el portaequipajes él mismo. Pronto se dio cuenta que la segunda opción requería algo de esfuerzo de su parte y como Harry no sabía conducir, y tampoco tenía deseos de conducir, decidió darle las llaves. Las sacó de su bolsillo y se las arrojó a Harry, quien las agarró sin esfuerzo alguno, gracias a sus amos como buscador.

Harry abrió el auto, y arrastró las dos maletas, una para Dudley y otra para sus padres, además de la pequeña mochila que contenía las posesiones de Harry hasta la casa. Harry había traído algunas cosas para entretenerse. No pudo traer ninguno de sus libros, porque si tío Vernon había inspeccionado todo lo que había decidido llevar. Había traído una botella de agua, un sweater grueso en caso de que hiciera frío, otro par de prendas para cambiarse, su billetera, que estaba llena de dinero muggle y también algunos galeones, y la edición de aquel día del Telegrama Diario.

A Harry una vez más le habían prohibido ver la televisión ese verano. Desde que habían descubierto su escondite debajo de la ventana, no tenía ninguna otra forma de enterarse de las noticias. Tío Vernon leía el Telegrama Diario todos los días y una vez que lo dejaba de lado, Harry lo robaba y lo leía él mismo. Harry también leía el Profeta Diario regularmente, habiéndose suscrito al final del último trimestre. Había pagado en adelantado por los próximos seis meses para que las lechuzas no se quedaran, además se obtenía un descuento por una suscripción así. Para su sorpresa, parecía que Voldemort había estado bastante callado. No había atacado, no había ningún informe de un ataque de dementores, Lucius Malfoy su ilustre pandilla estaban aún tras las rejas y Dumbledore había sido reestablecido. Harry debería estar feliz que nadie había más había muerto o sido herido, pero no lo estaba. Sabía perfectamente que aquello era la calma antes de la tormenta. Cada día se despertaba temiendo las noticias que podía haber en el Profeta. Una mañana, para el horror y la diversión de Harry, el tío Vernon había encontrado una copia del Profeta Diario. Lo que siguió a esto fue una breve sesión de gritos y Harry siendo amenazado con ser hachado de la casa. Después de que Harry le recordó, no muy amablemente, que si se iba, la casa estaría vulnerable a un ataque de Dementores. El tío Vernon le concedió la razón, y luego lo mandó a su cuarto.

Harry logró subir las maletas por las escaleras y dejarlas en las habitaciones apropiadas. Las dejó sobre la mesa y regresó al primer piso. Tía Marge y los demás estaban sentados en la sala de estar y les había servido a todos un vaso de lo que Harry asumió era brandy. Incluso a Dudley. 'Tenían que enseñarle a Diddy-Kins a ser un caballero.'

"¿Ah, ya terminaste, muchacho?" preguntó la tía Marge con una malicia que rivalizaba con la del Profesor Snape.

"Sí," contestó Harry. "Tus llaves, tío Vernon, y sí; el auto está cerrado. Aunque no hay mucho peligro de que una oveja se robe tu auto."

"Silencio, muchacho," gruñó su tía Marge. "Tu tío ha sido lo suficientemente amable para dejarte vivir en su casa, comer de su mesa, e incluso la cortesía de traerte hasta aquí hoy ¿y todo lo que tu puedes hacer es ser grosero con él?"

"Meramente estaba apuntando al hecho de que el auto está cerrado y no va a ser robado," replicó Harry con un tono condescendiente. "Ahora, si me disculpan."

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó su tía Petunia.

"A dar una vuelta," contestó Harry.

"¡Aléjate de mis malditas flores y no te acerques a los perros!" gritó la tía Marge mientras Harry se iba.

"Bien, este es otro grandioso problema en el que te has metido," murmuró Harry a si mismo. Salió por la puerta trasera y hacia el campo. Pasó el corral de los perros y el huerto, y luego bajó la colina y se dirigió hacia los campos que cubrían la mayoría del paisaje de Devon. Había ovejas en la mayoría de estos, algunos con vacas y el ocasional establo con caballos. Juzgando por la alta pandereta que se alzaba alrededor de ocho pies de altura, le pertenecían a la granja vecina. Harry trepó el árbol que estaba junto a la pared; la pared misma estaba coronada por alambre de púas ara evitas que las ovejas se escapasen, lo que no significa que una oveja pueda saltar dos metros y medio de alto. Aparentemente Marge valoraba su privacidad. Observó el infinito escenario color verde, decorado por las pequeñas manchas blancas que eran las ovejas. Vio uno o dos tractores trabajando en los campos de maíz.

El sol era tibio, pero había también una suave y refrescante brisa. Era un tranquilo y hermoso paisaje. Aquello era lo que necesitaba, tiempo para estar solo y pensar. Estaba sentado en una gruesa rama en el peral. Sus piernas estaban colgando, y apoyaba su espalda en el tronco del viejo árbol. Sacó de su bolsillo su varita, la que había logrado sacar de la casa a escondidas. La giró entre sus dedos. La había pulido hacía dos noches, y como no había tenido la necesidad e usarla, aún brillaba hermosamente. Reflejaba la luz del sol a sus ojos. Siempre la había considerado como una herramienta, un objeto con el que podía hacer cosas volar, cambiar de color o moverse. Nunca antes había pensado en su varita como un arma, ciertamente no algo con lo que podría matar a alguien. Quizá ese era parte del problema.

Recordó su duelo con Bellatrix. Su voz enferma resonaba en su mente.

_Tienes que desear causar dolor; ¡tienes que disfrutarlo! _

Harry había querido herirla, hacerla sufrir tanto como él sufría ahora, pero nunca había disfrutado causar dolor. Nunca disfrutaría hiriendo a alguien. Ni siquiera Voldemort o Bellatrix. Si ni siquiera podía hacer la maldición Cruciatus¿qué esperanza había de que pudiera hacer la Maldición Asesina? Avada Kedavra; el Moody falso había dicho que todos en la habitación podían apuntar sus varitas a él y decir las palabras, y ni siquiera lograrían hacerle sangrar la nariz. Si Harry no sentía el suficiente odio para hacer la maldición Cruciatas, ciertamente no era lo suficiente para acabar con la vida de alguien. No había solución para la situación en la que se encontraba. Ni siquiera podía matar a Voldemort, y todo el tiempo, sus amigos y seres queridos serían acabados uno a uno. Cedric había sido el primero, luego Sirius. ¿Cuántos más morirían antes que Harry sitiera el odio suficiente para matar a alguien? Harry podía imaginar a Ron y Ginny jugando quidditch con sus hermanos en la Madriguera. Podía imaginar a Hermione de vacaciones en España, donde les había dicho que iría durante el viaje en el Hogwarts Express. Sin duda regresaría con historias de brujos y brujas que habían hecho grandes cosas hace siglos. Harry se preguntó si sería recordado dentro de cien años. ¿Acaso su lápida diría _Harry Potter El Niño Que Falló_ o sería _Harry Potter Amado Esposo, Gran Amigo, Noble Salvador?_

El problema con estar sentado en un árbol es que, debido a la forma de las ramas, es muy difícil encontrar una posición cómoda. Y cuando uno está incómodo es difícil cambiar. Harry se rindió y bajó de un salto. Serpenteó de regreso al huerto, pero no hacia la casa. En vez de eso siguió caminando por el límite de la propiedad de la Tía Marge. La granja no era muy grande, pero como Harry vivía en los suburbios, no estaba acostumbrado a los espacios amplios y a la abundancia de follaje. Harry llegó a un pequeño arroyuelo que corría a través del campo. Tía Marge no tenía ninguna oveja, así que el campo estaba desierto. El pasto había sido cortado recientemente, y los setos parecían haber sido podados. Los setos consistían en paredes de piedra cubiertas por zarzamoras y espinas. Lucían indóciles y horribles alrededor de la granja, pero al verlas recortadas hasta los tallos, Harry se dio cuenta que incluso las plantas más horribles eran favorables a la apariencia estéril de los tallos que cubrían el campo en un lado. El arroyo era de más o menos un metro de ancho y treinta centímetros de profundidad. Los bordes eran planos y estaban cubiertos por pasto corto. El campo estaba levemente inclinado a ambos lados, y las flores de verano ya estaban apareciendo. A Harry aquel lugar le pareció bastante tranquilo. Surrey era ruidoso y gris, y aquí se encontraba un lugar de belleza natural que, al menos por el momento, tenía para él solo. Todo era silencioso, a excepción por el sonido del riachuelo; el sol era tibio, y el cielo estaba despejado.

Esto era lo que Harry quería; tiempo para pensar las cosas. Se quitó la camisa, revelando su delgado y pálido pecho. _En verdad necesito hacer más ejercicio,_ pensó Harry para sí mismo, mientras doblaba su camisa para usarla como almohada y se recostaba. Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, y cerrando los ojos, se relajó, dejando que los rayos del sol calentaran su pálido cuerpo. En unos minutos Harry estaba dormido.

¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tranquilo paraíso era ahora aún más ruidoso que Surrey. Harry se sentó de golpe y miró a su alrededor rápidamente, buscando la causa de la conmoción. Las ovejas en el campo vecino, que pertenecía a otro granjero, estaban balando fuertemente. Harry observó en derredor para ver qué las había asustado. Su mano instintivamente sacó su varita de su cinturón, y se puso nuevamente su camisa. El sol aún estaba en lo alto. Harry miró su reloj; eran las siete y media. Probablemente se había perdido la cena, pero eso no le preocupaba; ni siquiera tenía hambre. Harry dirigió su vista hacia las ovejas; estaban corriendo desesperadas en lo que Harry pensó era terror. Algo estaba asustando a las ovejas. Harry se paró cuidadosamente, y se dirigió a la pared de piedra. Con cuidado asomó su cabeza por encima de la pared para ver qué las estaba asustando. Podía haber sido simplemente el granjero con su perro, pero Harry también podía sentir algo. Se sentía frío; podía sentir algo acercándose. No sabía qué era, pero se sentía asustado. Era un sentimiento similar a lo que se siente cuando estás siendo observado, pero en adición estaba el miedo de las ovejas. Algo no estaba bien.

Harry sabía que no debería estar ahí. No había ningún otro humano alrededor; debería regresar a la casa. Al menos ahí había otras personas y podía contactar a alguien. Harry dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr; corrió tan rápido como podía colina arriba hacia la reja por donde había venido. Con cada paso, el sentimiento de miedo crecía. Algo se acercaba, y no sabía qué. Harry estaba justo fuera de la reja, y en el camino hacia la casa, cuando escuchó un extraño sonido. Sonaba como un silbido, pero no podía decir de dónde provenía. Era una nota constante, lo que hizo que Harry pensara que no se trataba del viento. _Está hecho por algo vivo_, pensó Harry. ¡_Algo que piensa!_

Harry aceleró el paso, aumentando la velocidad colina arriba hacia la casa. Con cada paso, el sonido aumentaba en volumen y tono. Harry se detuvo una vez que estaba frente a la reja, en el piso de piedra. Ya no podía soportar el sonido. Era ahora tan fuerte que Harry no podía oír nada más, ni sus pasos, ni a los perros; nada. Cubrió sus oídos con sus manos, y cayó a sus rodillas, tratando de bloquear el sonido. Sentía como si sus oídos fueran a estallar, podía sentir la presión de su cabeza retumbando en sus oídos.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Harry gritó mientras el silbido se hacía más y más fuerte. Sentía punzadas en sus oídos. Harry sintió que sus pulmones se contraían. Se le hacía cada segundo más difícil respirar. Cada respiración era larga y dolorosa, su corazón latía violentamente, y su cabeza estaba a punto re reventar. Súbitamente todo se detuvo.

Harry aún se sentía agotado, y le dolía la cabeza. Retiró las manos de sus oídos e intentó levantarse, todo el tiempo sintiéndose muy débil. Logró pararse, pero aún sentía que algo no estaba bien. El silbido se había detenido, pero Harry sabía que algo oscuro se estaba acercando. Continuó caminando hacia la casa, tambaleándose, lo más rápido que podía. Se tropezó luego de unos pasos, cayendo al suelo, e intentó volver a levantarse. Estaba justo dentro del patio.

"¿Necesitas una mano, Harry?" le preguntó una voz.

Harry levantó la vista desde su posición en el piso de piedra del patio. Su sangre se enfrió y sus miembros se entumecieron, a la vez que su cicatriz comenzó a doler insoportablemente. Harry llevó una mano a su cicatriz, instintivamente. Levantó la vista hacia un par de impiadosos ojos rojos.

"¡NO¡No puedes estar aquí!" gritó Harry. "¡No puedes!" No podía ser verdad; Dumbledore le había prometido que estaría a salvo con los Dursleys. ¡Dumbledore se lo había _prometido_!

"Puedo asegurarte, Harry, que sí puedo," Voldemort sonrió con malicia. Harry no sabía de dónde había venido, pero estaba parado justo en frente suyo tan real como cualquier otra cosa. Dumbledore le había dicho que estaría seguro, siempre y cuando se mantuviera cerca de su tía. Voldemort extendió su brazo y agarró a Harry por la muñeca. El dolor en su cicatriz se intensificó cuando los fríos y huesudos dedos se cerraban en rededor de su muñeca, levantándolo del suelo. Una vez Harry estuvo en pie, soportándose a sí mismo, Voldemort soltó su muñeca. Por costumbre, Harry estuvo a punto de agradecerle, pero logró detenerse. Harry estaba aún aturdido, y le costaba mantener el balance. Harry inmediatamente alcanzó por su varita. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera alzarla, Voldemort lo agarró con fuerza por el cuello con una mano, y le arrebató la varita de su mano con la otra. El dolor en su cabeza era demasiado, no pudo mantener su varita, y su equilibrio estaba vacilando. Harry cayó al suelo y miró indefenso a la altísima figura de Lord Voldemort. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver las dos varitas que estaban siendo apuntadas hacia él antes que el dolor cubriera cada célula de su cuerpo.

"¡CRUCIO!" siseó Voldemort. Harry sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Había sentido la maldición antes, pero nunca podía acostumbrarse al dolor. Era demasiado intenso; no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Voldemort levantó la maldición, y miró a Harry maliciosamente. "Nunca intentes atacarme, Harry. Hiere mis sentimientos. Tú no quieres herir mis sentimientos, Harry."

"¡Hazlo!" dijo Harry. El dolor era demasiado; ya no le importaba. Vería a Sirius nuevamente; vería a sus padres. Ron y Hermione se les unirían una vez que Voldemort atacara Hogwarts. Todos estarían juntos en el otro lado.

"La paciencia es una virtud, Harry." Siseó Voldemort malévolamente.

"¡Hazlo, cobarde!" Dijo Harry, mientras tosía.

"Yo hago lo que deseo, cuando yo lo deseo," respondió Voldemort. "¿En verdad estás tan ansioso por morir?"

"¡Ganaste, termínalo!" gritó Harry.

"Si te sirve de consuelo, Harry, te extrañaré," Voldemort suspiró, sus ojos rojos aún brillando de odio. "Nuestro pequeño juego me ha mantenido ocupado. Me atrevo a decir que habrá momentos en que me arrepienta no tener un adversario digno."

"Creí que pensabas que yo no era nada especial."

"Aún así lograste escapar de mí en numerosas ocasiones, te batiste a duelo conmigo y sobreviviste. Lamento decir que fuiste buena competencia. Adiós, Harry."

"Cuando Dumbledore te mate, acuérdate de mí," respondió Harry.

"Como desees," Voldemort sonrió. "¡AVADA…!"

"¡_Invertae Statim!"_ Harry vio una luz a su derecha antes que Voldemort fuera arrojado varios pies hacia atrás. El Señor oscuro cayó sobre su espalda, y giró colina abajo. Rodó tres veces antes de detenerse. Levantó la cabeza para ver quién se había atrevido a maldecirlo. Harry también miró a su alrededor. Harry sintió que el puño que oprimía su corazón se soltaba al reconocer la figura de azul, que estaba parada detrás de él.

Albus Dumbledore había llegado al rescate.

"¡Dumbledore!" dijo Voldemort con desprecio, al tiempo que se paraba y sacudía su túnica. "No puedes protegerlo de mí, Albus."

Voldemort se agachó para sacudir el borde de su túnica, pero luego se levantó rápidamente y le lanzó una maldición a Dumbledore. El director reaccionó inmediatamente, girando graciosamente sin ningún esfuerzo, esquivando la maldición.

La bola de luz pasó por su lado y chocó con la pared, derribándola y liberando a las ovejas en e campo vecino. Dumbledore permaneció completamente quieto, sus ojos una vez más fijo en Voldemort. Aún no había sacado su varita, mientras que Voldemort su propia varita y la de Harry apuntada al director.

"Tom," dijo Dumbledore fríamente. "Mientras que estoy impresionado que hayas logrado romper mis hechizos, debo advertirte que no estamos indefensos."

"¿En verdad crees que aquel pequeño niño de sangre mixta puede derrotarme?"

"Confío plenamente en Harry," respondió el anciano.

"¡Mientes!" exclamó Voldemort triunfalmente. "¡Me estás mintiendo¿No crees que él pueda hacerlo, o sí?" Voldemort mandó otra maldición asesina dirigida a Dumbledore, quien la esquivó sin esfuerzo alguno dando un paso hacia el lado.

"No puedes ganar, Tom. El odio nunca será tan poderoso como el amor."

"¿Entonces por qué no existe ninguna manera para detener la maldición asesina¿Por qué nada puede bloquear el odio puro?"

"El amor de una madre logró detener tu maldición. El amor de una madre te costó trece años de tu vida."

"Pero nunca triunfó realmente. Al final, la oscuridad siempre gana. Y ahora, te lo probaré. Si el amor en verdad es más poderoso que el odio, si el amor de Harry por sus amigos, su difunto padrino, su padre, su madre sangre sucia y tu, Dumbledore, es en verdad más fuerte que mi odio, entonces su encantamiento escudo debería poder bloquear mi maldición." Le arrojó su varita de vuelta a Harry.

"¡Estás demente!" le espetó Harry, recuperando su voz.

"¡Incluso Potter sabe que tengo razón! Los dos saben que estoy en lo correcto. ¡Ninguno de los dos se atreve a arriesgarse!" dijo Voldemort, con un gesto de desprecio.

La expresión de Dumbledore no cambio, mantuvo sus centelleantes ojos fijos en Voldemort. Los segundos pasaban mientras los tres brujos se miraban los unos a los otros. Entonces Dumbledore se movió. Lentamente, apartó su capa revelando un largo objeto plateado que colgaba de su cinturón. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato como la que le había salvado la vida en segundo año. La espada de Godric Gryffindor brillaba desde debajo de la túnica de Dumbledore.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer con eso?" preguntó Voldemort, con tono de aburrimiento.

Voldemort y Harry observaron mientras Dumbledore lentamente descolgaba la espada de su cinturón y caminó hacia Harry. Le entregó la espada a Harry, quien la recibió con inseguridad.

"No puedo pelear así, señor," dijo Harry. Dumbledore lo miró por un minuto antes de remover algo más de su bolsillo. Era un pequeño trozo de tiza.

"Dibuja un círculo a tu alrededor. Mientras tú y esa espada permanezcan dentro del círculo él no podrá herirte." Harry dijo como le fue ordenado. Dumbledore estaba parado entre Voldemort y Harry, por lo que el Señor Oscuro no podía ver lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Harry rápidamente completó el círculo, y Dumbledore dio un paso al lado.

"¿Acaso esperas que el muchacho me apuñale hasta la muerte?" se burló Voldemort.

"No, para nada," replicó Dumbledore. "Espero que te marches." Voldemort miró a Dumbledore sin parpadear por algunos segundos antes de lanzar en su dirección nuevamente la maldición asesina. El anciano dio una vuelta y con un giro de su capa había desaparecido. La maldición colisionó contra el suelo, sin provocar daño alguno.

"Tom," llamó Dumbledore desde su posición sobre la pared a la derecha de Harry.

"Basta de juegos," espetó Voldemort. Le lanzó otra maldición al director, quien saltó hacia atrás, cayendo elocuentemente al otro lado de la reja. "¡Primer error!" siseó Voldemort triunfalmente. Hizo un movimiento con su varita, y la reja en frente de Dumbledore se cerró de golpe. Harry dio un salto cuando una borrosa pared de luz apareció sobre la reja y la pared, rodeando el campo en una traslúcida burbuja de energía. Dumbledore se acercó lentamente a la luz y extendió el brazo para tocarla. Rápidamente la alejó, como si se hubiera quemado.

"Ya vez, Dumbledore," dijo Voldemort lentamente. "No puedes protegerlo. Nada puede entrar aquí." Harry intentó levantarse mientras Voldemort se giró para observarlo. "Y tú, Harry. ¿En verdad pensabas que Dumbledore podía protegerte¿En verdad pensabas que tenías alguna oportunidad de derrotarme?"

"¡Bastardo!" gruñó Harry.

"¡CRUCIO!" siseó Voldemort.

Una barrera de luz azul se levantó de los bordes del círculo de tiza al ser golpeado por la maldición. Voldemort dio un salto hacia atrás en sorpresa al ver la barrera. Harry sintió la espada pulsando con energía en sus manos mientras la luz azul absorbía la maldición y luego desaparecía.

"¿Atascado de nuevo, Tom?" se escuchó la voz de Dumbledore, amortiguada por la burbuja. El tono de diversión era inconfundible, t Harry sintió la ira de Voldemort pulsando por su cicatriz. "¿Ya te olvidaste de los antiguos conflictos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin?" preguntó el director.

"¡Conozco la magia!" siseó Voldemort.

"Entonces también sabes que ningún hechizo o alguien con la sangre de Slytherin puede entrar al círculo mientras la espada de Gryffindor y su sangre estén dentro¿o no?" dijo Dumbledore fríamente.

"Un truco encantador," espetó Voldemort con desprecio. "Pero nada puede bloquear la maldición asesina. ¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Luz verde surgió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort. La luz se dirigió hacia Harry como un cohete, directo a su pecho. La burbuja azul apareció nuevamente, bloqueando la maldición. Harry sintió la espada vibrando fuertemente en el momento que la maldición golpeó la barrera. Sintió un increíble poder dentro de la espada. Se comenzó a calentar; sus dedos se empezaron a quemar. Harry sabía que debía soltar la espada, pero si lo hacía, la burbuja podría romperse y moriría. El dolor aumentó, y la espada entera comenzó a brillar de color blanco. Algo estaba sucediendo. El silbido retornó súbitamente, más fuerte que antes. Dumbledore y Voldemort se taparon los oídos con sus manos, y cayeron al suelo en dolor.

"¿Qué es esta magia?" gritó Voldemort.

El mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de Harry. Quería cubrir sus oídos, pero descubrió que no podía soltar la espada. Cada célula de su cuerpo sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Era tan malo como la maldición Cruciatus, sumado con el doloroso silbido que seguía aumentando. El mundo comenzó a girar, literalmente; Harry estaba sentado casi perfectamente quieto, pero el mundo rotaba a su alrededor. Comenzó a girar más rápido, mientras el dolor y el silbido aumentaban. Giraba más rápido cada segundo, y a su alrededor la luz se hacía más brillante. Una intensa luz blanca lo rodeaba, obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos. Sus ojos, oídos, y miembros estaban en agonía. De pronto hubo un enorme '¡BANG!'

El mundo dejó de girar súbitamente; el silbido cesó y el dolor se apagó. Harry se encontró a sí mismo en medio del aire, un par de pies sobre el suelo. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de notarlo antes de ser aplastado contra el suelo. Donde quiera que estuviera, no era el jardín de la Tía Marge. Estaba en un campo plano, el sol se estaba poniendo y las paredes de piedra que tenía la Tía Marge, estaban reemplazadas por rejas coronadas por alambre de púas. Harry cayó de golpe sobre el suave pasto. Reuniendo la energía que le quedaba, Harry logró mirar a su alrededor. Sólo vio la espada de Gryffindor dejando de brillar antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Harry se despertó al sentir algo tocando sus piernas. Abrió sus ojos, y esperó a que su visión se enfocara. Había estado recostado de cara en el pasto, por lo que ahora tenía la impresión del pasto imprenta en las partes en las que se estaba apoyando. Estaba frío, pero no húmedo. Cada uno de sus miembros dolía cuando trataba de moverlos. Algo suave y tibio estaba tocando su muslo izquierdo. Se dio vuelta para ver qué era. Al girar se encontró cara a cara con un grande caballo café. La sorpresa de ver la cara del animal tan cerca hizo que Harry diera un grito por menos de un segundo, antes de controlarse. A pesar del dolor, Harry logró levantarse. También le dolía la cabeza, no debido a su cicatriz, sino un dolor como el que se siente luego de una noche afuera en la ciudad. Harry se sentía desorientado, y le costaba bastante mantener el equilibrio. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba parado en el medio de un campo. Un lado acababa en un bosque, mientras que los otros tres lados estaban rodeados por paredes de piedra, coronadas con alambre de púas. Más allá de ese campo había otro, y luego otro. Todo a su alrededor habían verdes colinas, que se extendían por millas, algunas cubiertas sólo por vegetación y otras por ovejas y caballos.

"¿Dónde demonios estoy?" murmuró Harry para sí mismo. Imágenes comenzar a bombardearlo. Recordó quedarse dormido mientras tomaba el sol, entonces Voldemort apareció, y luego el dolor.

Era oscuro; el valle estaba inundado en sombras. Al fondo se divisaba una ciudad, encendida por cientos de faros. Estos aparecían como un lago anaranjado en medio de la oscuridad. Harry miró su reloj. Eran las 19:41. Habían pasado sólo diez minutos desde su encuentro con Voldemort, pero el sol ya se había puesto. Harry, al mirar su muñeca, se dio cuenta que su vestuario había cambiado. Desaparecidas estaban las viejas ropas de Dudley. Estaba usando un par de pantalones de combate negros, sujetos por un grueso cinturón negro. En ambos muslos había una especie de pistoleras que estaban atadas a su cinturón, una contenía su varita y la otra un extraño palo que nunca había visto. Era de aproximadamente veinte centímetros de largo. Tenía un pequeño mango de metal en un extremo, y el resto le parecía a Harry un tubo de esos de las luces de neón sin encenderse. Lo sacó de la 'pistolera', sintiendo la pesada vara en sus manos. Tuvo el súbito impulso de hacer un encantamiento.

"¡Stupefy!" murmuró. De pronto la vara se iluminó de un brillante color rojo. El artefacto estaba conteniendo el hechizo en su interior. Harry sabía que no debía tocar el palo, pues de algún modo sabía que si lo hacía el hechizo lo afectaría a él mismo. Removió el hechizo y puso el palo de nuevo en su lugar. _Un juguetito bastante_ útil, pensó Harry. No tenía ni idea de cómo sabía qué hacer con la vara. Nunca antes había visto una, pero de algún modo sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba usando una delgada polera negra, con una armadura de escamas de dragón sobre ésta. Se veía como una chaqueta militar que usaban los muggles, pero Harry sabía que estaba hecha con escamas de dragón. Era negra, como el resto de su ropa. Estaba usando un par de guantes de cuero y, atada a su espalda, estaba una enorme espada. Harry la desenvainó y la observó. Era una espada samurai, con una afilada hoja curva, que reflejaba la luz de la luna. Harry volvió a ponerla en su vaina. En la parte de atrás de su cinturón, había otra varita escondida. De algún modo Harry sabía que si perdía su primera varita, tenía esta como una segunda opción. Harry tenía el presentimiento que le había salvado su vida anteriormente, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo de tener una segunda varita.

Harry acababa de despertarse, en un lugar extraño, armado hasta los dientes sin ningún conocimiento de cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Harry se dio cuenta que no se hallaba en el mismo lugar. Lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido, lo había transportado a algún otro lado. Sacudió su ropa y estiró sus brazos y piernas, esperando a que se le pasara en entumecimiento. El dolor no se disipó, y Harry comenzó a cojear en dirección a la pared de piedra. Sería una verdadera imagen para cualquiera que lo mirara. Llevaba suficientes armas como para hacer que los aurores parecieran pacifistas. Harry sabía que si estabas perdido y seguías el recorrido de una pared, en algún momento te llevaría a una puerta. Al acercarse a la puerta oyó un distintivo crack. Era el sonido de alguien apareciéndose; sonaba como una rama quebrándose. Harry giró hacia la dirección de la que había provenido el sonido. Permaneció lo más quieto posible y escuchó.

¡SNAP!

Ahí estaba otra vez, y Harry escuchó como sucedía otra y otra vez, volviéndose más rápido cada vez. Harry se dio cuenta que alguien se estaba moviendo rápidamente en el bosque. De pronto Harry oyó voces.

"¡Se fue por ese lado!" gritó una voz en la distancia. El primer instinto de Harry fue el de esconderse, pero luego pensó que podría preguntarle a esas personas dónde se encontraba. Después de todo no había hecho nada malo, y ellos podrían apuntarle la dirección correcta. Harry permaneció parado en medio del campo, esperando que los muggles salieran del bosque.

Unos segundos pasaron y luego dos figuras salieron corriendo del bosque. Harry se sorprendió al ver que las figuras llevaban largas capas negras y usaban brillantes máscaras blancas.

_¡Mortífagos!_

Harry se apresuró a sacar su varita de su ubicación en la 'pistolera'. Para cuando la había sacado los mortífagos estaban justo en frente suyo.

"Señor," dijo el primer mortífago mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. "lo hemos estado buscando. Tienen una barrera Anti-Aparición a nuestro alrededor. Hay demasiados, tenemos que sacarlo de aquí."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Harry, completamente perplejo. Si no se sintiera tan débil los habría maldecido, pero estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse en pie.

"Señor¿me escuchó? Tenemos que marcharnos, pronto."

"Pero, yo… tú eres…" tartamudeó Harry.

"¡Señor, tengo órdenes de sacarlo de aquí!" dijo el segundo mortífago firmemente.

"En esta dirección, rápido," dijo el primer mortífago. Agarró a Harry por el brazo para que se apresurara, arrastrándolo colina abajo. "¡Cuidado!"

Harry miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver numerosos hechizos rojos que se acercaban en dirección del bosque. Encontraron sus blancos, derribando a ambos mortífagos alrededor de Harry. Harry levantó la vista mientras seis figuras vestidas en túnicas rojas emergían del bosque.

_Gracias a Dios_, pensó Harry_. Los aurores me encontraron_. Dio un suspiro de alivio mientras las figuras vestidas de rojo se acercaban.

Harry se acercó a ellos. Levantó las manos para mostrar que no tenía su varita.

"Todo está bien," gritó. "Estoy bien; no me hirieron." Al acercarse a los aurores, ellos encendieron sus varitas, apuntando la luz a los ojos de Harry. Él intentó cubrirlos con su brazo. "¿Pueden bajar las luces, por favor?" les dijo.

"¡Identifíquese!" demandó uno de ellos.

"Harry Potter," gritó Harry.

"_¡Petrificus Totalus!"_

Varios encantamientos lo golpearon a la vez. Harry sintió la armadura de piel de dragón absorber la mayoría, pero uno le dio en la cara. Ni siquiera os vio venir. Sus brazos se pegaron a sus costados y lentamente se desplomó, cayendo dolorosamente sobre su espalda. Su ya adolorida cabeza comenzó a palpitar. Voldemort no se encontraba cerca, ni estaba enfadado, pero aún así le dolía la cabeza. Lo que no daría por una tableta de Neurofen, pensó Harry.

"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?" gritó.

"¡Silencio, Potter!" gruñó un auror. "Llamen a la oficina, muchachos. ¡Finalmente hemos capturado al infame Harry Potter!"

"¿Qué he hecho?" preguntó Harry.

"¡Silencio!" siseó el auror. "Guarda tu aliento para la confesión. Irás a Azkaban, Potter."

"¿Azkaban?" tosió. "¿Qué he hecho?"

"No intentes jugar conmigo," dijo el auror, pateando fuertemente a Harry en el estómago. No sintió casi nada, debido a la armadura de dragón.

"Frank, cálmate," dijo un segundo Auror. "Tiene que poder testificar para su juicio."

"Crouch no le dará uno," espetó Frank. Frank, el nombre le sonaba conocido a Harry. La luna estaba brillando lo suficiente para que Harry pudiese ver el rostro de sus captores. El auror llamado Frank le parecía familiar, pero Harry no sabía de donde.

"Verdad," dijo el segundo auror. "Pero puede que Dumbledore sí; el Wizengamot aún tiene más influencia que Crouch y puede darle un juicio. Lily y James son muy cercanos a Dumbledore." Esta conversación estaba dejando a Harry más perplejos que lo sucedido con los mortífagos.

"¿Lily y James, se refieren a mis padres?" preguntó Harry. La maldición estaba comenzando a desaparecer, y podía mover un poco sus dedos y sus manos.

"Una vez lo fueron," dijo Frank con desprecio. "Lily está demasiado avergonzada como para admitir que un pedazo de escoria como tú salió de su cuerpo."

"Mis padres están muertos," replicó Harry. Cómo se atreven a hacer una broma así? Cómo se atreven a hacer burla de la memoria de sus padres? Ni siquiera Voldemort había caído tan bajo.

"¿Qué?" exclamó el segundo auror.

"Fueron asesinados por Voldemort," dijo Harry con desprecio. "¿Dónde han estado los últimos quince años?" Todo esto era una broma enferma. Los aurores eran despreciables, molestando a un huérfano acerca de sus difuntos padres. Aquello era más bajo que los mortífagos; ni siquiera tenían un motivo… a no ser que… ¡ellos debían ser mortífagos!

Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Frank lo agarró y lo levantó en el aire.

"¿Qué dijiste?" gruñó.

"¡Son patéticos¿Cómo se atreven a hacerme esto!" gritó Harry. Lágrimas de ira comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos.

"¿Cómo me atrevo? Puede que seas el número dos del Señor Oscuro, pero también estás bastante alto en mi lista negra en este momento, así que dime. ¿Qué le has hecho a Lily y a James?"

"¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?" Harry bajó su voz, completamente confundido.

"¡DIME¡QUÉ LES HAS HECHO?" En su enojo, a Frank se le cayó la capucha y Harry finalmente lo reconoció, pero no era posible.

"¿Frank Longbottom?" tartamudeó Harry, sorprendido. "Pero tú… ¡tú deberías estar en St. Mungos!"

"¿Debería?" susurró Frank. "¿YO DEBERÍA? Tienes razón, debería estar en St. Mungos, pero no me encontraba ahí cuando tus amigos llegaron. Asesinaron a mi esposa, y a mi hijo que aún no nacía. ¡Me lo arrebataste todo!"

"¿Qué dijiste de Neville?" dijo Harry a través de la mano de Frank, que estaba apretando demasiado su cuello. La mirada que le dirigió Frank le dio un susto de muerte.

"¡Está bien, eso es lo último!" Frank lo arrojó al piso y sacó su varita. "El Sr. Potter aquí presente está a punto de ser asesinado por resistir el arresto."

"¡FRANK!" El segundo auror lo agarró por el brazo.

"¡No vale la pena!"

"¿Escuchaste lo que dijo?"

"Neville está muerto, Frank, y matar a Potter no lo regresará a la vida," dijo el segundo auror suavemente. Dio un paso adelante, y se arrodilló al lado de Harry.

"Harry," dijo el auror suavemente. "¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que James y Lily estaban muertos?"

"A lo opuesto de vivos," espetó Harry, incapaz de controlar su temperamento. "Voldemort fue a su casa y los asesinó en frente de mí."

"¡Mientes!" dijo el auror firmemente, aunque Harry escuchó la inseguridad en su voz.

"¿Por qué mentiría acerca de eso?" preguntó Harry sarcásticamente. "Está en cada libro de historia. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Un minuto estoy en una pelea en una granja, al siguiente estoy siendo maldecido por quienes están en mi propio lado. ¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"¿Tu propio lado?" dijo el auror, completamente confundido. "¿Te refieres a los mortífagos?"

"¿Te parezco un maldito mortífago?" gruñó Harry, tratando de ponerse en pie. Instantáneamente, seis varitas fueron apuntadas a su pecho.

"No," dijo Frank con desprecio. "¡Pareces el hada de los dientes! Ya he tenido suficiente; Amordacen y aten al pequeño monstruo. Crouch puede encargarse de él."

Dicho eso, dos pares de manos lo agarraron por detrás, y cubrieron su cabeza con una bolsa que estaba hecha de una tela gruesa para evitas que penetrara la luz. Harry sintió como sus brazos eran sujetados detrás de su espalda.

"¡Esperen!" gritó. "No soy un…" fue callado por un puntapié dirigido a su estómago. Harry cayó a sus rodillas, jadeando. Sus manos fueron soltadas mientras caía. Sacó la bolsa de su cabeza, tratando de meter oxígeno a sus pulmones. Miró a los aurores a su alrededor. Dirigió la vista a Frank, justo a tiempo de ver un puño salir de la nada y golpearlo en el rostro. Puntos blancos inundaron su visión, y se tambaleó hacia un lado.

Harry intentó sentarse. Movió su cabeza justo a tiempo de ver el hechizo que se acercaba. La luz roja lo golpeó en el rostro y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Pom, pom, pooooooom! No puedo creer que traduje algo tan largo! 13 páginas y media, Verdana, tamaño 10, interlineado simple y SIN MÁRGENES! Y de aquí en adelante los caps se van haciando aún más largos! -se desmaya-

Para los que les interese, en mi bio está el link para el fic en inglés, y hay un link para el Grupo en Yahoo, donde se actualizan antes los capitulos.

Probablemente me voy a demorar un poco en subir el seundo cap. Para los lectores de GE, voy a subir el cap siguiente en un par de días.

Su traductora,

Gabriela aka Jaleandra-la-lok


	2. Un Amigo En Momentos De Necesidad Es

_**Disclaimer: ver cap anterior.**_

_**Éste fic le pertenece a Jono, también conocido como serpant-sorcerer. El link para el fic en inglés está en mi bio. **_

_**Agradecimientos: a mi beta, Devil Lady Hitokiri, por insistirme que continuara traduciendo y por soportar todos mis errores. xD Besos, Devi! **_

_**Gracias también a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews, se los agradezco muchísimo! Besos a todos!**_

**Capítulo 2- Un Amigo En Momentos De Necesidad Es Un Amigo De Verdad**

Harry lentamente abrió los ojos. Fue un gran esfuerzo el sólo mover los párpados. Intentó sentarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no tenía la energía suficiente. Mirando a su alrededor lo mejor que pudo, descubrió que estaba en algún tipo de hospital. Estaba mirando directo a una enorme luz blanca, que estaba apuntada directo hacia él. No había ventanas en la habitación, sólo un gran espejo alargado apoyado en una pared. Inclinándose sobre él había una mujer que Harry no había visto nunca antes. Lo estaba mirando fríamente, y luego, con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, Harry sintió una aguja enterrándosele en el brazo.

No dolió, pero Harry comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado. Odiaba las agujas, desde que lo habían vacunado contra el sarampión en el colegio. Lo asustaban. Harry luchó por no vomitar al sentir el frío que envolvió a su brazo. Después de unos segundos, la aguja fue extraída y Harry abrió los ojos. Miró alrededor nuevamente y notó que su visión estaba un poco borrosa. Esto no se debía a la falta de lentes, ya que estaba usando lentes de contacto y podía ver perfectamente. Su visión estaba difusa; se sentía mareado. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró sentarse.

"¿Ag… agua?" tosió Harry dolorosamente. Su garganta estaba tan seca que dolía al hablar. La mujer le entregó una pequeña tasa, de la que bebió. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, mas aún desorientado, la dejó en la mesa. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de deshacerse del mareo. Mirando hacia abajo, vio que su túnica negra y el gran suplemento de armas habían sido removidos y reemplazados por un par de pantalones blancos y nada más. Harry se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo había cambiado. Ayer había sido pálido y flacucho. Harry miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que tenía algo de músculo. No parecía por ningún motivo uno de esos físico-culturistas, pero podía ver músculos debajo de su piel en lugar de sus costillas. Incluso sus abdominales estaban bien marcados, aunque sospechaba que se debía más a ser delgado que a músculos de verdad. Levantó la vista para ver a la mujer que nuevamente estaba inclinada sobre él. Parecía tener alrededor de 25 años, y tenía cabello rubio y corto, amarrado debajo de su cofia. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco, y sin duda alguna era una enfermera.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Harry. Su voz sonó más bien como un croar; parecía haber perdido su voz.

"¿No lo reconoces?" la enfermera sonrió con frialdad. No lo miró a los ojos, pero siguió trabajando.

"Si lo hiciera¿estaría preguntando?" respondió Harry. ¿Por qué todos tienen que tratarlo como a un niño todo el tiempo? Aunque prefería esto a ser apuntado y mirado como un objeto de colección, aún así era molesto. Había preguntado una pregunta amable, pero ella tenía que ser sarcástica. No se lo merecía ¿o sí?

"Estás en el ala de seguridad de San Mungo," le informó, fríamente. "Se te está haciendo un chequeo antes de tu interrogación."

"¿Interrogación?" Harry repitió la palabra. ¿Por qué tenía que ser interrogado? Podía recordar que los Aurores lo habían traído, pero seguramente podrían recordar quién era. Seguramente Dumbledore lo sacaría de ésta. Harry sabía que no debía pensar así del Director, pero en verdad no había hecho nada malo. Seguramente después de los engaños del año anterior, Fudge le daría el beneficio de la duda esta vez.

"No se me permite hablar con los prisioneros¡así que cállate!" espetó la enfermera. Parecía realmente enfadada con él, pero él no podía recordar haberla visto nunca antes. ¿La había ofendido?

"¿He hecho algo para ofenderte?" dijo Harry suavemente.

"¡Cállate!"

Harry se sentó en el lado de la cama, sus pies colgando por el borde, y con la cabeza agachada. Lo que fuera que le había inyectado, lo estaba poniendo mareado. No se percató de su amarga respuesta cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vuelta frente a sus ojos.

"¿Qué me diste?" le preguntó, tratando de sacudirse el mareo de encima.

"Un sedante; no cometeremos los mismos errores dos veces." _¿Qué errores¿Qué vez anterior?_

"¿Por qué agujas?" preguntó al fin. Ya había pasado más que suficiente tiempo en el ala del Hospital en el colegio, pero nunca había visto una sola aguja. Ni siquiera en San Mungo, cuando había ido a visitar al señor Weasley. Aquella era la belleza de la medicina mágica: nada de agujas, nada de cirugías, nada de abrir a las personas.

"Como eres una _celebridad_ tan famosa, no puedo usar una varita," dijo la enfermera con una mueca de disgusto. "Con una varita, me asesinarías antes que yo pudiese decir 'gusarajo'. Aún así, una pequeña dosis de dolor no es más de lo que mereces."

Harry la miró nuevamente, y estaba a punto de hacer una objeción. Fue entonces que notó el escalpelo en su mano izquierda. Harry reaccionó en el tiempo que uno se demora en parpadear con una fuerza que lo tomó incluso a él por sorpresa. Saltó de la cama, dio dos pasos y giró en el lugar, deteniéndose detrás de la enfermera. Agarró su muñeca, la torció y jaló su cuello hacia atrás, con su muslo en la parte inferior de su espalda. Estaba doblada hacia atrás, sobre su muslo izquierdo; su mano izquierda estaba alrededor de su muñeca, la que tenía torcida detrás de su espalda. En su mano derecha, sostenía el escalpelo hacia su garganta.

"¿Qué me estás haciendo?" siseó.

"Tienes metralla en tu brazo," dijo la bruja sin aliento, aterrorizada. "Por favor, tengo dos hijas, por favor no me mates. Sólo intentaba ayudar. Estaba intentando removerla." Harry miró hacia su brazo, en el que de verdad había un largo corte, dentro del cual Harry podía ver algunos pedazos de metal. ¿Cuándo le había sucedido? Suavemente la dejó ir, alzando su espalda a su posición vertical. Se sentía un poco estúpido, y más que un poco sorprendido. Jamás debería haber atacado a la enfermera, pero pensándolo otra vez¿cómo la había atacado? Se había movido más rápido de lo que sabía que podía, con habilidad que nunca había poseído. Nunca había aprendido judo, ni nada parecido, pero sabía exactamente qué hacer. ¿Acaso había Voldemort tomado control de él con Legilimancia? No, su cicatriz no le estaba ardiendo. Harry no sabía qué lo había poseído.

"Lo lamento," murmuró. "Pensé que ibas a apuñalarme."

"Tentador, Potter." Con eso tomó un pequeño instrumento de metal y antes que Harry pudiese reaccionar, tenía un dardo clavado en su estómago. ¡Le había disparado un dardo tranquilizante! El dardo tenía alrededor de cinco centímetros de largo, con una pluma roja en el extremo. La sacó de su estómago. Pudo ver que el dardo estaba hueco y vacío por dentro. Cualquiera que fuese la poción o droga que contenía, ahora fluía por sus venas. De pronto sus extremidades se sintieron muy pesadas. Sentía sus piernas débiles y antes que pudiera decir otra palabra, colapsó, chocando contra la esquina de una mesa al caer. Harry se encontró yaciendo en el piso, incapaz de moverse. Dolor surgía de sus costillas, donde se había golpeado con el borde de la mesa al caer.

Justo entonces, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y dos figuras entraron, ambas vestidas en túnicas rojas.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó uno. "¡Hiciste sonar la alarma!" Harry observaba, sin poder moverse, mientras los Aurores avanzaban y empuñaban sus varitas.

"Estoy bien," gruñó la bruja, enojada. "Podría haberme asesinado y ustedes dos entran aquí casi un minuto demasiado tarde y preguntan qué sucedió. ¡Idiotas!" Los Aurores parecían palidecer bajo su ira y Harry hubiera sonreído si hubiera podido.

"¿Lo ponemos a dormir nuevamente?" preguntó el Auror, apuntando su varita a la cabeza de Harry.

"No," replicó la enfermera, para el alivio de Harry. Tomó una jeringa, y la enterró fuertemente en su trasero.

"Perdón por eso, señor Potter," le dijo fríamente. "De acuerdo, quizá eso fue una mentira. Disfruté disparándote. Acabo de darte el antídoto. Estarás bien, sólo un poco mareado. Eso serían dos sedantes y un estimulante. Tienes una alegre mezcla dentro de ti, pero no te hará daño. Podrás moverte en unos segundos. Pero recuerda que si intentas algo extraño, lo que sea, y te dispararé nuevamente, y la próxima vez no te daré el antídoto."

"Estaremos afuera," murmuró uno de los Aurores, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sabían que ya no eran necesitados. El Auror probablemente había esperado poder lanzarle algún hechizo y ahora regresaba a su puesto con la cola entre las piernas.

Los dos giraron la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar allí, la puerta se abrió sólo una fracción y algo pequeño y gris rodó por el piso hacia el interior de la habitación. Era redondo, y medía aproximadamente cinco centímetros de diámetro.

Harry lo observó fijamente, nunca había visto uno antes pero de algún modo sabía lo que era. Afortunadamente podía moverse otra vez.

"¡Agáchense!" siseó, agarrando a la enfermera y arrojándola al piso. Tiró la cama de costado, de modo que él y la enfermera quedaran escondidos detrás de ésta. El Flash-Bang estalló con suficiente fuerza como para enviar a los dos Aurores volando contra la pared. La cama se movió levemente cuando la fuerza de la explosión la golpeó. Harry y la enfermera permanecían ilesos, excepto por sus oídos. Los oídos de Harry zumbaban, sea ya por las drogas o por la explosión, no lo sabía. Su audición estaba fallando. Apretó su nariz y sopló, intentando destaparse los oídos, pero no hizo ninguna diferencia. Su audición seguía igual de mal.

"Mantente abajo," le dijo Harry a la enfermera, quien claramente estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para hacer cualquier otra cosa. Harry lentamente levantó su cabeza lo suficiente para ver sobre el borde de la cama. Vio dos figuras en túnicas rojas tiradas en una esquina. Se movían, pero apenas. Harry podía ver un rastro de sangre que chorreaba de sus orejas. Rodaban y gemían en agonía en el suelo. La habitación estaba llena de humo y escombros. El vidrio de los gabinetes, frascos, botellas y lámparas había sido destrozado por la explosión. Vidrio, plástico y otros escombros estaban esparcidos por la habitación. Harry tosió cuando el humo ingresó a sus pulmones. Vio cuatro siluetas entrar a la habitación y moverse silenciosamente hacia los cuerpos. Sus oídos aún zumbaban por la explosión, y no podía oír lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo los suaves lloriqueos de la enfermera, quien se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo.

Para su horror, vio dos destellos de luz verde, e instantáneamente se agachó para ocultarse de nuevo detrás de la cama.

"¡Oh, Merlín!" tartamudeó la enfermera. Estaba histérica. Hablaba fuertemente, más que suficiente para atraer a los intrusos. "Los asesinaron¡los asesinaron!" repitió histérica. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y estaba respirando muy rápidamente.

"¡SHHHHHHHH!" siseó Harry. Si los intrusos los oían, y temía que ya lo hubieran hecho, estarían muertos.

"¿Potter?" llamó una voz. ¡Maldición! Los habían escuchado.

"¡Quédate aquí!" le susurró a la enfermera, con una sonrisa amable. "Todo estará bien."

"¡POTTER!" llamó el intruso.

Harry se paró lentamente. Los hombres estaban a un par de metros detrás de la cama. Harry alzó sus manos y lentamente rodeó la cama. Mantuvo sus manos claramente visibles, esperando que no lo atacaran sin alguna causa. Acababan de matar a dos Aurores; eran asesinos, si no Mortífagos.

"Estoy aquí," dijo Harry suavemente, mientras se movía más cerca de ellos. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, y bajaron sus varitas. Harry podía verlos ahora, a través del polvo. Cada uno de ellos estaba usando túnicas de colores brillantes. El primero usaba túnicas azules, el segundo púrpuras, el número tres amarillas y el número cuatro verdes. ¿Estaban disfrazados? Harry pensó que su apariencia era muy divertida, pero no quería reírse y comenzar una pelea cuando estaba desarmado. Bajaron las varitas cuando él se acercó, lo que confuso a Harry aún más.

"¡Señor, tenemos que marcharnos ahora!" dijo el señor Azul firmemente. Harry los llamó según el color de sus túnicas. El Sr. Azul se arremangó una manga de la túnica, exponiendo la Marca Tenebrosa. "Venimos a liberarlo."

"¡Son Mortífagos¿Es ésta una broma enferma de Voldemort?" espetó Harry. ¿Había Voldemort engañado a Fudge y hacerlo pensar que era un Mortífago¿Era ésta su broma enferma? "¿Me tendió una trampa?"

"¿Qué demonios quiere decir?" dijo el Sr. Púrpura, antes de abrir los ojos enormemente, asustado. "Mis disculpas, señor, perdone mi atrevimiento. Le ruego me disculpe."

"¿Fue ésta idea de Voldemort¿Hacerme pensar que están vivos¿Hacerle pensar a la gente que soy un Mortífago¡Enormemente divertido!" exclamó Harry, su voz chorreando sarcasmo. Sólo él haría eso. ¿Había encontrado a alguien que se parecía a Frank Longbottom para burlarlo¿Estaba intentando quebrantarlo lo suficiente, hacerlo desesperar y matarse a sí mismo?

"¿Qué le han hecho, señor?" preguntó Sr. Verde. Parecía genuinamente preocupado. Sus ojos se dispararon hacia la cicatriz en la frente de Harry y la herida sangrante en su hombro. También tenía un ojo morado, cortesía de quienfuera que se hacía pasar por Frank Longbottom. Justo entonces, la enfermera decidió asomar su cabezo para mirar por sobre el borde de la cama. No podría haber elegido un peor tiempo. Los mortífagos la vieron al instante.

"La enfermera aún está viva," dijo el Sr. Púrpura, con una sonrisa maligna. "¿Debo acabar con ella, señor, o prefiere hacerlo usted mismo?"

"¿Acabar con ella?" repitió Harry. No comprendía la pregunta.

"¡Sí, señor!" sonrió el Sr. Púrpura, apuntando su varita a la enfermera. "¡Lo siento, amor! AVADA-"

"¡NO!"

Harry reaccionó en un instante. Agarró la muñeca del Sr. Púrpura y la empujó hacia un lado, causando que la maldición fallara su blanco y golpeara el modelo de un esqueleto en la esquina, el que explotó en un millón de pedazos, esparciendo aún más escombros alrededor de la habitación. Al caer el Sr. Amarillo al piso, Harry golpeó la nariz del Sr. Púrpura fuertemente con la palma de su mano. Harry sintió el hueso romperse y la sangre fluir sobre sus manos. El Sr. Púrpura colapsó sangrando sobre el piso. Harry sacó la varita del Sr. Púrpura de donde la guardaba mientras caía.

El brazo del Sr. Verde agarró a Harry, quien inmediatamente giró en el lugar en un pie y empujó el brazo de su varita a un lado. Harry lanzó un 'STUPEFY' al centro del pecho del hombre y antes que el Sr. Verde pudiese siquiera caer, giró y le dio una patada de lado en el pecho. Su cuerpo se deslizó por el pulido piso del ala. El Sr. Azul permaneció en estado de shock mientras Harry tiraba al piso a tres de sus compañeros al suelo en menos de un segundo.

Harry se volteó para enfrentar al Sr. Azul, pero al hacerlo, notó que el Sr. Amarillo, aún en el piso y jadeando para respirar, levantaba su varita. Harry se agachó para evitar la maldición del Sr. Amarillo, la cual le llegó directamente al Sr. Azul en la cara, matándolo en el instante. Harry pateó la varita que estaba en el brazo del Sr. Amarillo, justo cuando su pie golpeó la parte trasera de su rodilla. Harry cayó hacia delante, perdiendo el agarre en su varita robada mientras caía. Ambos, él y el Sr. Amarillo, ya estaban en pie en medio segundo.

"¿Qué demonios, señor?" espetó el Sr. Amarillo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al comprender lo que sucedía. "¡No eres Potter¡Esto es una trampa¡Voy a destriparte como a un pescado Auror!"

Sacó un cortaplumas de un bolsillo y se abalanzó contra Harry quien instintivamente salió de su camino, evitando la hoja por milímetros. Golpeó al hombre en el estómago con su rodilla al pasar. Giró en el lugar y le dio una patada al Sr. Amarillo mientras giraba, enviándolo contra la pared, a más de medio metro de distancia. El Sr. Amarillo se recuperó rápidamente. Agarró su varita y envió una maldición a Harry. Harry saltó fuera del camino de la maldición, deslizándose a través del pulido piso. Podía sentir los escombros enterrándose dolorosamente contra su piel, al deslizarse a lo largo del piso, en su estómago desnudo. Agarró una varita abandonada y le lanzó un 'STUPEFY' al Sr. Amarillo. El hechizo lo golpeó en el estómago, y cayó pesadamente al suelo

Harry se levantó y contempló los daños. El Sr. Púrpura yacía en un sangriento montón en el piso. A su lado, otros dos Mortífagos habían sido derrotados, y el Sr. Azul había sido asesinado por el Sr. Amarillo. Harry no tenía un rasguño en él que no hubiera tenido ya al comenzar. Nunca había estudiado artes marciales, y ciertamente no sabía cómo enfrentarse a un hombre con un cuchillo. Cuando había tomado la varita, su primer pensamiento había sido el de usar la maldición asesina; había tomado mucho autocontrol usar sólo 'DESMAIUS'. Harry no debería ser capaz de hacer nada de esto, pero de algún modo lo había hecho. No sabía qué lo había poseído. Era como si su instinto reinara sobre él, como si en esos momentos no tuviera control sobre sus acciones. _¿Qué me ha sucedido? _

"Puedes salir ahora," le dijo a la enfermera.

Se arrodilló al lado de la sangrienta figura del Sr. Púrpura, quien ahora yacía en una poza de sangre. Lucía horriblemente pálido. Harry presionó dos dedos contra su cuello. Su corazón dio un salto al darse cuenta de la extensión de lo que había hecho. El Sr. Púrpura estaba muerto. Harry ciertamente nunca había deseado matar a nadie, pero lo había hecho. Los movimientos llegaban a él, como el caminar hacia la Sala Común. Podía hacerlo sin pensarlo conscientemente. Podía simplemente dejar a sus pies llevarlo; así es cómo se había sentido durante la pelea. Había derrotado a los cuatro Mortífagos en segundos, sin una varita en el comienzo, y sin un rasguño. No podía despegar sus ojos del cuerpo del Sr. Púrpura. Harry había tomado una vida, pero no sentía culpa alguna, ni remordimientos ni lástima. No sentía nada.

Harry recordaba cómo se sentía después que Sirius y Cedric murieran, pero ahora no sentía nada_. Sólo es el shock_, razonó Harry. _Cuando la adrenalina disminuya, me sentiré culpable._ Harry se encontró deseando estar herido, deseando que la culpa apareciera. Debería sentir algo; después de todo, él era ahora un asesino.

"¡N…N…No… T...Te Mu… Muevas!" tartamudeó una voz aterrorizada a sus espaldas. La enfermera estaba parada detrás de la cama. Tenía su varita, o mejor dicho una que había recogido, y la estaba apuntando nerviosamente a Harry. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y se estaba hiperventilando. Harry dejó caer la varita que estaba sosteniendo y alzó los brazos.

"No voy a hacerte daño," le dijo amablemente. La enfermera estaba ahora temblando incontrolablemente. Harry se acercó algunos pasos. Podía sentir el instinto apoderarse de él. Logró mantenerse calmado. No debía atacarla o herirla. Podía sentir el deseo de tacar, pero lo reprimió rápidamente.

"¡N…No te hacer… acerques más!" tartamudeó. "¡Lo di… digo en serio!"

Harry avanzó otro par de pasos hasta que estaba a menos de diez centímetros de la punta de la varita.

"Está bien," intentó calmarla. Ella retrocedió un paso. Instantánea, pero gentilmente, Harry apartó la varita, y al colapsar la enfermera él la atrapó en sus brazos, descendiéndola suavemente al piso. Aún estaba consciente, pero completamente aterrada. Estaba entrando en shock.

"Míreme," le ordenó Harry, tronando sus dedos en frente e sus ojos, intentando obtener su atención. "Quédese conmigo, enfermera, míreme. Ya todo acabó, cálmese." Harry debía ayudarla. Suficientes personas habían muerto en un día. Harry necesitaba ayuda. "Ahora¿hay algún botón de alarma por aquí?" Ella asintió levemente, aunque su respiración se hizo más rápida y errática. Harry vio su mano alzarse y apuntar a una caja en la pared. Harry caminó hacia ésta y presionó.

Recogió la almohada de la cama que los había salvado, regresó al lado de la enfermera y la puso gentilmente debajo de su cabeza. No sabía nada acerca de Primeros Auxilios, y no sabía qué hacer.

"Enfermera," le dijo suavemente. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Claire," dijo sin aliento.

"Bien, Claire," le dijo con gentileza. "Creo que sólo estás en shock. Cálmate, ya todo acabó; nadie va a lastimarte. Necesito que te mantengas despierta, quédate conmigo, Claire. Háblame." Su respiración se hizo aún más entrecortada.

"Cuéntame acerca de ti, Claire, para saber que aún estás despierta."

"¡Buen intento P… Potter!" le soltó entre jadeos. Estaba respirando a gran velocidad y tosiendo al mismo tiempo. Harry súbitamente recordó haber visto algo así una vez en el colegio.

"¿Eres asmática¿Necesitas un inhalador?" le preguntó. Ella asintió frenéticamente y apuntó a una bolsa a un lado de la habitación. Harry corrió hacia donde estaba el bolso y sacó un inhalador azul. Se arrodilló al lado de la enfermera y lo puso en su boca. Harry había visto cómo eran usados en su antiguo colegio, y sabía más o menos lo que había que hacer. Presionó el cilindro metálico y Claire inhaló fuertemente. Se comenzó a poner roja al aguantar la respiración, y después de unos segundos exhaló. Harry se sentía muy afortunado que nunca había sufrido de asma. Era una condición horrible.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Harry. Ella asintió y Harry lo puso nuevamente en su boca. Después de otra dosis, su respiración comenzó desacelerarse hasta un ritmo normal. "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó suavemente. "Perdón por la demora, pensé que simplemente estaban en shock. Ahora sabes por qué no tengo intención alguna de se un Sanador," intentó bromear, pero Claire no sonreía. Harry le ofreció una mano. Cautelosamente tomo la mano ofrecida, y Harry jaló hasta que quedara sentada. Harry aún estaba arrodillado a su lado.

"¡Los mataste!" tartamudeó, una vez recuperó su aliento. Las palabras fueron un golpe duro para Harry. _¡Los maté!_ Era un asesino; no era mejor que Voldemort.

"No quise hacerlo, yo sólo…" comenzó Harry. No podía justificarlo. Había quitado una vida; no había forma de justificar un asesinato. Era tan simple como eso.

"No me refería a eso. Ellos vinieron por ti, para liberarte, y tú los mataste."

"Eran Mortífagos," dijo Harry suavemente. No justificaba el matar a alguien, pero era verdad.

"Pero tú eres…" ella comenzó. Sus ojos mostraban una combinación de sorpresa y perplejidad.

"¿Qué soy?" preguntó Harry. ¿Qué pensaban todos que era?

"Tú eres…" ella nunca pudo terminar su frase.

"¡POTTER!" gritó una voz. "RETROCEDE. MANOS EN TU CABEZA, ARRODILLADO." Harry giró para ver varios Aurores en el umbral de la puerta. Obedientemente, Harry se levantó, retrocedió un par de pasos, y su agachó sobre sus rodillas, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Dos Aurores entraron rápidamente, y sin mucho cuidado, agarraron a la enfermera, poniéndola en sus pies y llevándosela de la habitación. Los cuatro que quedaban tenían sus varitas apuntadas a Harry. Uno caminó hacia los seis cuerpos en la esquina. Dos de éstos eran Aurores, que ahora yacían inconscientes con sangre vertiéndose de sus oídos reventados. Cuatro eran Mortífagos, dos de los cuales sólo estaban desmayados, y dos otros que estaban muertos, uno yaciendo en una laguna de su propia sangre. Harry los observó, preparándose para lo inevitable. Vio el rostro del Auror cambiar de precaución, a sorpresa, a disgusto, a ira.

"¡Merlín!" respiró al ver los cuerpos. "Desmayen a ese pedazo de…"

Harry nunca escuchó de qué era un pedazo; un 'STUPEFY' lo golpeó de frente en su pecho desnudo. Todo se volvió negro. Estaba inconsciente antes de golpear el piso.

* * *

"Un poquito de pimienta," cantaba James mientras añadía una pizca de pimienta blanca molida a la olla. Su propia receta de _Salmón a la Banana_ olía interesante, por decir algo. "Un poquito de…" fue interrumpido de su momento de inspiración culinaria por un golpeteo fuerte en la puerta. ¡_Demonios!_ Pensó James. No quería que su más reciente invención culinaria se quemara. Puso la olla en una malla a prueba de calor y cerró la tapa. _Si es uno de esos vendedores de puerta en puerta, lo hechizaré de aquí al siguiente mundo, _pensó James amargamente.

"¡JAMES!" llamó una voz. "¿JAMES¿CORNAMENTA? JIMBO¿ESTÁS AHÍ¿LIL¿LILY¿JAMES¡ÁBRANME!"

"¡Yo voy!" llegó una voz, mientras Rosie Potter bajaba las escaleras corriendo, tres escalones a la vez. Podía ser tan dulce y gentil a veces, y otras como una manada de hipogrifos. Ella giró el pestillo, y abrió la puerta frontal para revelar a un muy preocupado Sirius Black. "¡Sirius!" exclamó, echando sus brazos alrededor de su querido padrino. Normalmente Sirius la agarraría y le haría cosquillas, riendo como un maníaco todo el tiempo, pero hoy ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció rígido, luciendo muy pálido mientras su ahijada lo abrazaba. No dijo ni siquiera una palabra.

"Cany," llamó James, entrando en el hall, olvidando completamente que estaba usando el florido delantal de su esposa y sostenía en una mano una botella de Tabasco. Sirius, por primera vez desde que podía recordar, pasó por alto la oportunidad de burlarse de él, y sólo miró a James. "¿A qué le debo el placer de tenerte golpeando mi puerta como si fuera el tambor de la Armada?" Sirius ni siquiera respondió, sino que pasó de largo a Rose y antes que James pudiera moverse, lo atrapó en un enorme abrazo.

"¡Pensé que estabas muerto!" suspiró. Aquella era la última cosa que esperaba oír y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

"¿Muerto?" repitió, completamente confundido, mientras luchaba contra el rubor que sentía aparecer en sus mejillas.

"Lo tenemos, James," dijo Sirius suavemente. Lucía tan pálido como la muerte. No estaba sonriendo, y James no podía recordar ver a Sirius tan serio desde aquella vez que Rosie se perdió. Afortunadamente, sólo había perdido el bus y tuvo que caminar de vuelta a casa, pero aún así les había dado un susto de muerte. Lily se estaba poniendo histérica, y casi ahoga a su hija hasta la muerte con el abrazo que le había dado al regresar. Secretamente, James había estado sorprendido que una niña de siete años pudiera caminar ocho millas ella sola. "Tenemos a Harry," continuó Sirius. El corazón de james dio un salto. No había visto a su hijo mayor en dos años, no desde que… el recuerdo era demasiado doloroso para siquiera pensar en él. "Dijo que estabas muerto. Lo escuché de Frank hace algunas horas. ¡Dijo que habías sido asesinado!" James había perdido las palabras, y eso era algo decir, pues era famoso por tener la boca más grande en la división de Aurores.

"¿Atraparon a Harry?" dijo una voz. Sirius soltó a su mejor amigo cuando Lily Potter entró a la habitación. Su cabello rojo flotaba detrás de ella al caminar. Sus normalmente vivaces ojos verdes brillaban por las lágrimas; su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal. Sus manos estaban unidas sobre su boca, y estaba a punto de llorar. La mera mención de su nombre hacía que lágrimas inundaran sus ojos, si no la causaban estallar en un llanto estrepitoso. Su defección había sido más dura para ella que para cualquier otra persona. Creía que era su culpa, que le había fallado como madre. James vio la esperanza brillando en los hermosos ojos de su esposa. Sus lágrimas derretían su corazón. La abrazó gentilmente, poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor en forma protectiva. Sintió una punzada de ira hacia su hijo por ser el causante de esto, pero rápidamente se desvaneció. Amaba a Harry, y siempre lo haría; sólo deseaba que no hiriera tanto a Lily. James la amaba tanto como lo había hecho cuando estaban recién casados, y verla a punto de llorar le dolía.

"Anoche," dijo Sirius con suavidad, pasando su mirada de Lily a James, y de vuelta nuevamente. "Frank lo atrapó en algún lugar de Devon. Está en San Mungo."

"¿Se encuentra bien?" dijo Lily, recuperando su aliento. "¡Esos asesinos¿Qué le han hecho?"

"Está siendo revisado, y sólo tenía _heridas menos_, citando a Frank." Lily se sentó y estalló en llanto. James sintió otra punzada de dolor, esta vez dirigida a Frank Longbottom. Tenía una tendencia a ser violento de la que James estaba muy al tanto. Desde que su mujer embarazada había sido asesinada, no, antes de eso, desde que su hijo, Neville, había sido torturado hasta la demencia, había tenido impulsos violentos. Solía ser un muy buen hombre. Cálido, amigable y bueno para reírse, pero la pérdida de todo lo que quería, supuestamente a manos de Harry, lo había convertido en un cruel depredador. Estos días era una pieza de trabajo desagradable. James había tenido que usar la fuerza para alejarlo de un sospechoso que habían arrestado. El sospechoso nunca lució igual después del incidente. Qué le había hecho Frank a su hijo, y cómo definía como heridas menores. _Si ha herido a Harry_… pensó James viciosamente.

La traición de Harry había afectado enormemente a Lily. Incluso la mención de su nombre era suficiente para ponerla a llorar. Había tenido tantos planes para su hijo primogénito; los dos los habían tenido. Se suponía que crecería para ser un Auror, un jugador de Quidditch (esa había sido principalmente la idea de Sirius y James, en vez de la de Lily), y un miembro de la Orden. Pero, no, lo había tirado todo por el drenaje para asociarse con Voldemort. Lily creía que era su propia culpa; su falla como madre había forzado a Harry a buscar una nueva familia, una que encontró con Voldemort. Cada vez que aparecía en _El Profeta_, cada vez que se enumeraba en éste a aquellos que había asesinado y torturado, sentía la culpa amontonándose sobre sus hombros.

"¿Mamá?" susurró Rose. Rose Marie Potter era diez meses más joven que Harry. Estaría tomando sus TIMOs este año. Se parecía mucho a su hermano, en algunos aspectos, y mucho a su madre en otros. Su rostro era casi un calco de el de Lily a su edad, excepto por las pecas; sus ojos eran de un profundo verde esmeralda, justo como su madre y su hermano. Su cabello era negro azabache, como su padre y su hermano. No era muy baja, ni tampoco muy alta. Era de estatura promedio para su edad. James se dio cuenta que sus dos hijos se parecían, y los dos tenían los ojos de su madre. Pensó que para el siguiente bebé, si decidían tener otro, debería tener pelo rojo y sus ojos cafés. No estaba celoso, ni decepcionado. Los quería a los dos hasta la muerte, pero sentía que había la necesidad de un cambio. No estaban planeando tener otro bebé. Él y Lily coincidían en que dos eran suficientes. Harry había adorado a Rose, y viceversa; hasta su traición antes de cuarto año, él y su hermana habían sido inseparables. Entonces todo había cambiado. Rose era absolutamente hermosa, si Lily misma lo decía, y lo decía muy a menudo. Estaba en la edad en que comenzaban a interesarle los chicos. Lily lo sabía y recordaba lo que se sentía al tener esa edad. Lo discutía seguido con James. Pero el miedo de perder a Rose en la forma en que perdió a Harry sólo la hacía sobre protectora. Lily enseñaba Pociones en Hogwarts, como tal era el caso, vivía en el castillo y su posición le permitía ver a su hija todos los días. Intentaba ser imparcial, pero la amaba demasiado para castigarla de verdad. Afortunadamente, Rose no era lo suficientemente tonta como para aprovecharse de la situación. Había heredado de su madre la sensatez y habilidad para pegarse a las reglas, más o menos. También había heredado su mal temperamento, lo que la había puesto en aprietos en más de una ocasión. Además había heredado de su padre la pasión por volar y su ingenio. A James le gustaba pensar, aunque jamás se lo diría a Lily, que Rose había heredado su astucia y naturaleza traviesa. O estaba equivocado, o ella era tan buena merodeadora que nunca había sido atrapada. De cualquier modo, James estaba orgulloso de ella.

"¿Mamá?" susurró Rose nuevamente, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su temblorosa madre. James también se acercó a su esposa, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Si tan solo tu hermano fuera tan perfecto como tú," lloró Lily, intentando sonreír. Miró a Sirius. "Quiero verlo."

"Lily, no creo que…" comenzó Sirius.

"¡QUIERO VER A MI HIJO!" gritó Lily, causando que todos saltaran hacia atrás, asustados. No había perdido nada de su temperamento, y Rose estaba mostrando signos de haberlo heredado. Aparentemente, al final del año pasado, cuando Snivellus se había detenido a la oficina de Lily después de clases para dejarle algunos ingredientes, había comenzado una discusión con ella. Rose había entrado a la mitad de la disputa y comenzó a defender a su madre, diciéndole a Snivellus exactamente qué opinada. James no sabía si era verdad, y Lily se negaba a hablar al respecto, pero a James le hubiese encantado poder presenciarlo. Lo hubiera hecho el hombre más feliz del año. Infortunadamente, estaba de turno como Auror. Rose normalmente era una muchacha callada, dulce y amable, pero tenía un temperamento, justo como el de su madre y James se compadecía de cualquiera que la hiciera enfadar. Sabía por experiencia propia que hacer enfadar a Lily Evans significaba una herida inminente. Rosie no era violenta por naturaleza. No era agresiva, rencorosa, ni hostil. Costaba bastante sacarla de quicio, pero una vez que se lograba… un paso atrás, todos los que deseen sobrevivir!

"Rosie," dijo James en tono suave. "¿Quieres tomar el Flu y quedarte en la Madriguera con Ginny?"

"¿Es esa una pregunta o una orden?" inquirió, mostrando que en verdad era la hija de su madre. James no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus ojos color esmeralda, los mismos con los que se había enamorado hacía tantos años, brillaron mientras miraba expectantemente a su padre.

"Tu madre y yo tenemos que ir al Ministerio," dijo suavemente.

"Excelente," dijo con firmeza. "Yo también voy."

"Rosie," dijo Lily. "Esto no va a ser…"

"Harry es tanto mi hermano como lo es tu hijo. ¡Tengo tanto derecho de verlo como ustedes!" Eso puso a Lily en su lugar. Ambos padres sonrieron ante la mirada de terquedad en el rostro de su hija. Los dos se preguntaban de quién había heredado su parte terca. Ambos, James y Lily, tenían de sobra.

"Ella _podría_ venir, James," dijo Sirius suavemente. Absolutamente adoraba a Rosie, y cuando Lily no estaba mirando la mimaba como si fuera su propia hija. "Está contenido, y ella no estaría en ningún peligro."

"¡Sirius!" siseó James. Sabía que estaba desesperada por ver a su hermano nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, pero James se rehusaba a ponerla en peligro, sin importar lo herida que luciera ni por cuanto tiempo le hiciera ojitos de perrito faldero. "Dicen que está loco. ¡Aparentemente ha estado planeando nuestras muertes por dos años!"

"Aparentemente, siendo la palabra clave," replicó Sirius.

"¿Qué intentas decirnos?" James detestaba cuando Sirius intentaba parecer sabio. No le venía bien. También odiaba cuando la gente hablaba en acertijos, lo que significaba que las conversaciones con Dumbledore le parecían molestas.

"Todo lo que digo es que no sabemos en qué estado se encuentra. Lo último que escuché es que desarmó a cuatro Mortífagos para proteger a una enfermera que acababa de conocer."

"¿Así que se le cayó un tornillo?" preguntó James. _Eso, o es amor a primera vista._

"No lo sé, pero sabes que nos encargamos de mantener a los prisioneros incapacitados. Está en una celda clase tres. Clase tres, James. Barreras completas, una zona de reclusión de un metro alrededor del escudo, nada de magia puede ser realizada en su interior, y tampoco pasar a través del escudo. No puede tocarla, James."

"Muy bien," suspiró James.

"Rosie," le dijo a su hija, quien le estaba diciendo sin hacer ningún sonido '¡Gracias!' a su padrino. "Ve a cambiarte y estate lista para salir lo más pronto posible."

La joven Gryffindor subió corriendo las escaleras, y podía escucharse el traqueteo proveniente de arriba. James la observó hasta que desapareció de vista, y giró para mirar de frente a su mejor amigo y padrino de bodas.

"¿Qué sucedió, Canuto?" preguntó James. Soltó a Lily, quien había dejado de sollozar y estaba ahora secando sus ojos. James regresó a la cocina y puso la tetera. Todos necesitaban una taza de té en esos momentos.

"Frank no podía decir mucho, información clasificada y todo eso," dijo Sirius amargamente. Él era otra persona que no tenía una opinión muy alta de Frank Longbottom. "Todo lo que podía decir es que estaban en una redada en Devon. Sólo un puñado de personas sabe que Harry está en custodia. Aún no ha sido revelado a la prensa, y no lo será hasta que podamos confirmar que se trata de él. Aparentemente lo encontraron vagando por un campo. Lo extraño es que cuando lo apresaron, no puso una pelea, y no parecía saber qué estaba sucediendo."

"¿Lo que significa…?" James estaba completamente confundido por la última declaración. Por lo que había leído en _El Profeta_, su hijo mayor era un psicópata. ¿Cómo, posiblemente, podía no saber lo que sucedía? Se suponía que había asesinado a una monja, sólo para usar el hábito para escapar de los Aurores. ¿Y ahora se rehusaba a presentar una pelea¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

"Seguía diciendo que Frank estaba en San Mungo, y que ustedes estaban muertos. Dijo que habían sido asesinados por Voldemort hace quince años."

"¿Está demente?" James sintió cómo su corazón se hundía. ¿Qué le había hecho Voldemort? Escuchó a Lily comenzar a sollozar nuevamente. Rápidamente se dirigió a su lado, acercándola a su cuerpo. Sintió su cabeza reposar en su pecho mientras lloraba sobre sus túnicas. No puede ser verdad. ¡Harry no está loco! "Está bien, Lil," le susurró en manera reconfortante. Si sólo pudiera creerlo él mismo.

"Aún no lo sabemos," dijo Sirius lentamente. "La inquisición… lo siento, Lily," Canuto se corrigió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de su error. "La interrogación aún no ha comenzado."

"¡LISTA!" dijo Rose al reentrar la habitación. Estaba usando su túnica de Hogwarts sobre un par de jeans negros y una polera azul y blanca. Antes que los demás se movieran, ya había agarrado el polvo Floo de donde estaba sobre la chimenea. "¿Vienen?" les preguntó.

* * *

"_¡ENNERVATE!"_

Harry podía sentir su conciencia regresar a él. Estaba consciente de la fría brisa que fluía sobre él, y de las brillantes luces a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que estaba sobre su espalda, acostado sobre algo suave. Abrió sus ojos, pero los cerró instantáneamente al ver la cegadora luz blanca. Gimió suavemente, y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. Harry giró sobre su costado y abrió los ojos nuevamente. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que estaba sobre una pequeña cama en el medio de una habitación enorme. Una sección circular del piso, midiendo al rededor de dos metros en diámetro, estaba alzado del resto del piso por quince centímetros. Dentro del círculo había una cama, una mesa pequeña y una silla y un pequeña área escondida detrás de un biombo que Harry asumió era un baño. Los muebles estaban astillados, y no se veían muy limpios. Alrededor de la circunferencia del círculo había una pared azul de energía. Se extendía desde el suelo hasta el techo, diez metros sobre él. La habitación a su alrededor era enorme y oscura. El techo dentro del escudo era una gigante luz blanca. El resto de la habitación estaba sumida en las sombras. Parecía una vieja bodega. Olía a humedad, y Harry se sentía frío.

"¿ALO?" llamó Harry. Escuchó el eco de su propia voz y se dio cuenta de exactamente qué tan grande era la pieza, y qué tan pequeño su espacio era. Do pronto se sintió muy claustrofóbico. Harry nunca había visto una habitación como aquella, pero sabía que era una celda. ¿Qué más podía ser? Sus extremidades dolían, y nuevamente se sentía desorientado. Desde su encuentro con Voldemort, se sentía todo el tiempo soñoliento. Tan pronto como comenzaba a sentirse mejor, alguien lo desmayaba o lo llenaba de sedantes. Al incorporarse, recuerdos comenzaron a llegarle de golpe sobre por qué exactamente había sido desmayado.

Harry había estado en lo correcto; la culpa llegaría después de un tiempo. Sí se sentía culpable por haber asesinado a aquel hombre. Un hombre que podría haber tenido una familia que se lamentaban al igual que él lo había hecho por Sirius, todo por culpa de Harry. Se secó su rostro con sus manos, tratando de sacarse el sueño de encima. Bostezó, y luego suspiró.

Harry se levantó, y de inmediato cayó hacia atrás. Lo intentó nuevamente, sujetándose para mantener el equilibrio a la cabecera de la cama. Sus piernas se sentían débiles y temblorosas, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Hacía un frío en el aire, y humedad a todo su alrededor, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle tiritar. Se sentía incómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para quejarse. También se dio cuenta que estaba usando unos pantalones y un camisa azul. Las mangas estaban enrolladas, y el botón de más arriba estaba desabrochado. En el frente de la camisa había escrito un número.

**DF54417**

Su número de prisionero. Todo el impacto de su situación le llegó de golpe. Estaba atrapado, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. No podía recordar por qué había sido arrestado. ¿Era por haber usado una maldición imperdonable contra Bellatrix? Se lo había merecido, después de todo. Seguramente, bajo las circunstancias… Harry de pronto se dio cuenta que nadie podía ayudarlo. Había usado esa maldición, y había sido su decisión. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podía cambiar la decisión del Ministro de la Magia. Harry permaneció quieto por algunos momentos, intentando recobrar su balance. Sus oídos sonaban, y sus brazos y piernas dolían. No era tan fácil como parecía. Después de unos segundos, caminó hacia la barrera. Era de un azul translúcido y Harry podía sentir la pulsación de energía. Tenía que estar seguro. Acercó una mano, y tocó la barrera. Instantáneamente la alejó, adolorido. Había recibido lo que se sentía como un choque de electricidad.

"¿Te agrada tu nuevo hogar?" dijo una voz fría.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Harry. Cubrió sus ojos para protegerlos de la luz de arriba, y entrecerró los ojos para distinguir algo en la oscuridad. La luz en la barrera era muy fuerte y la oscuridad a su alrededor no le permitían a Harry ver muy bien. Podía discernir una figura moviéndose en las sombras. Pisadas resonaban por la habitación. Harry miró con cuidado alrededor de toda la habitación. Era enorme, con una pequeña puerta de metal a uno de los lados. A lo largo de la pared había un espejo alargado, el cual Harry estaba seguro era un panel de vidrio unidireccional. ¿Por qué siempre estaba siendo observado?

"¿Quién está allí?" repitió Harry. La figura se acercó a Harry, quedando bajo la luz. Cuando la figura se paró frente a la barrera, con la brillante luz iluminando su rostro, la mandíbula de Harry golpeó el piso.

"¡Tú!" tartamudeó Harry. "¡Tú estás muerto!"

"Sólo te gustaría que lo estuviera," dijo Crouch con malicia. Bartemius Crouch, a quien Harry había visto por última vez en el bosque en cuarto año antes de ser asesinado por su propio hijo, estaba parado frente a él. Si Harry recordaba correctamente, había sido asesinado. Su hijo había transformado su cuerpo en un hueso y lo había enterrado. Pero aún así estaba parado frente a él, mirando a Harry con odio como si fuera un insecto. La mirada de disgusto que tenía en el Pensadero de Dumbledore estaba plasmada sobre su rostro.

"Yo estaba allí," dijo Harry con voz temblorosa. "Hace dos años, escapó su casa y me lo encontré vagando por el bosque. ¡El impostor de Moody lo asesinó!"

"¡Suficiente de estas tonterías, Potter!" ladró Crouch. "¡Soy yo quien hace las preguntas aquí!" su gritó rebotó en las paredes. Harry permanecía congelado; no podía estar vivo. No era posible. _¡No se puede revivir a los muertos!_

"¡No eres Crouch!" dijo Harry firmemente. Tenía que estar en lo correcto. Había visto a Crouch antes de su muerte. Su hijo había confesado asesinarlo bajo la influencia de Veritaserum. ¿Entonces quién era ese hombre, parado frente a él? Esto debía ser un truco, probablemente uno de algún Mortífago. "¡Eres un impostor¡Eres un Mortífago!"

"¡Cómo te atreves a implicar que soy un mugroso Mortífago!" ladró Crouch. "Nadie en mi familia tiene nada que ver con las Artes Oscuras." Estaba haciendo una buena impresión. Era tan arrogante como Harry recordaba que era al conocerlo, en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

"¡Tonterías!" dijo Harry. "¡Tu hijo era un Mortífago antes que los Dementores lo atraparan!" ¡Eso lo hizo! Algo estalló en el Ministro.

"¡COMO TE ATREVES!" gritó Crouch.

"¿Qué cómo me atrevo?" espetó Harry, sentía su sangre hirviendo pero no le importaba. Esto era un truco, uno enfermo por el que no iba a caer. Su ira le estaba ganando, pero estaba demasiado alterado para poder calmarse. "Tú eres el impostor aquí. Tú eres el que me está gastando una mala broma. Ja, ja, muy gracioso, la broma se acabó. Déjame salir de aquí para que los dos podamos irnos a casa"

"Mira, no intentes hacerte el inteligente conmigo," dijo Crouch con desprecio. "Así es cómo esto funciona. ¡Yo te hago preguntas, tú las respondes y si las respondes honestamente, puede que sólo te demos cadena perpetua en lugar del beso, eso si estoy de buen humor!"

"Fuiste asesinado," dijo Harry con desprecio e igualmente agresivo. "No seré interrogado por un impostor. ¿Qué tipo de idiota elige a un hombre muerto como disfraz¿Acaso te olvidaste que yo estuve ahí? Si quieres hablar conmigo, hazlo como tú mismo. Una vez la Poción Multijugos se acabe, regresa a verme. Hasta entonces, soy más silencioso que un árbol."

* * *

Lily observaba, con un pañuelo en una mano, mientras su hijo y el Ministro intercambiaban insultos. El haber visto a Harry durmiendo en aquella diminuta cama había deshecho su corazón. Por un segundo, había esperado que fuera inocente, que regresaría a ser su pequeño niño otra vez, pero una vez despierto, la ira y la confusión se hicieron evidentes. O estaba intentando jugar con la mente de Crouch, o estaba loco de atar. Lily odiaba a Crouch. En su opinión era arrogante, molesto, y engreído. La miraba como si fuera sub-humana, todo porque su sangre no era pura. Había sentido satisfacción al ver a Crouch tan enfurecido, pero la ira que Harry había mostrado también la había asustado enormemente. La habitación en que ella estaba parada era pequeña y oscura. Era simple y fría. A lo largo de una pared había una enorme y larga ventana, que mostraba la celda de Harry. Para él aparecería como un espejo, pero ella podía verlo. Estaba encerrado en una pequeña celda circular, rodeado por una barrera mágica en el centro de la enorme habitación. Estaba frío, sucio y húmedo. Había una pequeña mesa en la esquina de la habitación de observación donde una esfera brillante estaba grabando todos los sonidos de la celda. Y lo que parecía un telescopio estaba grabando todo como una cámara de video. Había una pequeña puerta en un extremo. Lily casi estaba molesta por no tener dónde sentarse. Ella, Rosie y James habían estado forzados a mantenerse en pie. James tenía un brazo a su alrededor, mientras que Rosie estaba parada un par de pulgadas a su derecha. Ninguno habló mientras observaban a Harry enfurecer a Crouch. Verlo vivo reencendió el fuego de amor maternal en el corazón de Lily. Quería entrar a su celda y abrazarlo. Tener a su hijo en sus brazos una vez más había sido el más profundo deseo de Lily por dos años. Tenía que saber, qué le había hecho para hacerlo escapar de casa. ¿Por qué¿Acaso la detestaba por su sangre¿La odiaba porque su infancia había sido infeliz?

Sintió una mano apretando la suya. Rosie puso su brazo alrededor de su madre, y Lily le sonrió. Intentó mostrar que estaba bien, pero era dolorosamente obvio por la mirada en sus ojos esmeralda que podía ver a través del acto de su madre. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y entró Crouch a grandes pasos, su rostro colorado. Lily se sorprendió que humo no estuviera saliendo de sus orejas.

"¡Ese hijo de…!"

"¡Gracias!" lo interrumpió James con un gruñido. "Llama a Lily perra y te maldeciré hasta mañana." Miró a Crouch con profundo odio, quien le devolvió el gesto. Ella sabía perfectamente que a James le desagradaba el Ministro; lo mencionaba al menos tres veces al día. Su marido trabajaba para el hombre, y seguía órdenes, pero odiaba a Crouch, y no era ningún secreto. Lily podía recordar la primera vez que ella lo había visitado a la oficina. Crouch había entrado, y cuando James se la había presentado, Crouch había mencionado su sangre y el temperamento de James salió de control.

"_Con todo respeto señor," dijo James fríamente, en un tono que asustó a Lily un poco. Ella sólo lo había visto así de furioso una vez, y fue cuando Snape casi había golpeado a Rosie. Lily había tenido que hacer el encantamiento obstaculizador sobre él y Harry para detenerlos de atacar al idiota grasiento. "Jódase. Lily puede tener sangre Muggle¡pero aún así es diez veces el brujo que usted es!"_

"_¡No sea insubordinado, Potter!" exclamó Crouch. "¡Trabaja para mí, recuerda!"_

"_Lo recuerdo," dijo James, con disgusto. "Puede que usted no me agrade, pero trabajo para usted. Seguiré sus órdenes, pero eso no significa que tenga que hacerlo con una sonrisa en mi rostro¡a no ser, por supuesto, que usted me ordene sonreír, señor!" A Lily le gustó la forma en que dijo 'señor' al final. Hacía que el insulto sonara más elegante. _

"¡Cállese, Potter!" espetó Crouch, su ira aún fluyendo a través de él. Las palabras de Crouch sacaron a Lily de su recuerdo. "Si ustedes dos hubieran hecho un mejor trabajo criando a esa pequeña mierda, no estaríamos en este lío."

Esta vez fue el temperamento de Lily el que salió de control y se movió para pegarle a Crouch, pero Rosie actuó primero, dándole al Ministro no una cachetada, sino un firme puñetazo en la mejilla derecha. Crouch retrocedió, visiblemente sorprendido. Una mancha roja apareció en su mejilla donde su hija lo había golpeado. Rose retrocedió y miró con profundo odio al sorprendido Ministro de Magia. ¡Si se atreviera a echar los Aurores sobre ella, Lily lo maldeciría de aquí al año siguiente!

"¡Nunca hable sobre mi madre de ese modo!" escupió Rosie.

Crouch permaneció inmóvil por algunos segundos, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. Lily estaba inmensamente orgullosa de su hija en ese momento. Normalmente, no excusaba la violencia, pero en este punto en verdad era necesaria. Amaba a su hija más que nunca en esos momentos.

"Ministro," dijo Lily con voz suave como la seda. "Eso no terminó muy bien. ¿Puedo hablar con él?" _Por favor_, pensó Lily_. ¡Déjeme ver a mi hijo!_

"¿Y de qué serviría eso?" preguntó Crouch con una mirada de odio. Volvió a alzarse sobre sus pies. Rosie había herido su orgullo, lo que valoraba más que la vida misma. Nunca la perdonaría y las chances que aceptara eran remotas, pero su instinto maternal estaba volviendo a Lily loca. Quería tener a su hijo de vuelta en sus brazos, donde pertenecía.

"Yo soy su madre," dijo Lily firmemente. "Tengo una mayor oportunidad de hacer que hable que tú." Lily sabía que Harry había dicho que no hablaría con una persona muerta, pero no le importaba. Quería ver a su hijo, y era definitivo. _¡Por favor,_ pensó.

"Él piensa que todos ustedes están muertos," dijo Crouch, mirándola por ojos entrecerrados. "No le hablará a una persona muerta. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes mejores posibilidades que yo?"

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó una voz. Lily giró hacia su esposo para preguntarle con quién estaba hablando, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no había sido él quien había hablado. Había sido Harry. Mirando por la ventana, Lily vio con quién estaba hablando. Rose en verdad tenía el corazón de un merodeador. Mientras Lily y Crouch discutían, Rose se había escabullido detrás de ellos y había entrado sola a la celda de Harry.

* * *

_¡Crouch está muerto¡Yo lo vi!_ Harry sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Quienfuera que fueran esas personas, no eran reales. Nada puede revivir a los muertos. Dumbledore se lo había dicho. ¡Dumbledore¡Él acabaría con esta ridícula farsa! Harry sólo tenía que encontrar a Dumbledore y todo estaría bien. Harry sintió la esperanza surgir en su interior. Dumbledore se encargaría de corregir todo. Siempre lo hacía. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore, para explicar por qué había usado la maldición sobre Bellatrix. Dumbledore lo sacaría de allí; tenía que hacerlo. Harry era aquel del que hablaba la profecía y si quería que se encargara de Voldemort, mantendría a Harry fuera de Azkaban. Pero había tanto que estaba sucediendo a la vez, que no tenía sentido.

_De acuerdo,_ pensó Harry¡_detengámonos a pensar!_ Podía recordar claramente estar en la granja, tomando el sol a un lado del arroyo, cuando fue interrumpido por Voldemort. ¡No! Había sido interrumpido por el silbido. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Voldemort había aparecido unos segundos más tarde. ¿Era el silbido el sonido de él pasando por las barreras? Pero entonces¿por qué regresó el silbido cuando la maldición asesina golpeó el escudo y la espada comenzó a brillar? _Tantas preguntas_, pensó Harry_. ¿Dónde están mis respuestas?_ El silbido había aparecido primero, y también había asustado a las ovejas. Entonces Tom y Dumbledore aparecieron. Harry sabía que el círculo de tiza y la espada de Godric Gryffindor lo habían salvado, y que eso era lo que debía investigar. Dumbledore mencionó los antiguos conflictos entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Por supuesto, eso significaba más tiempo en la biblioteca. _De acuerdo, suponiendo que la espada me salvó de la maldición asesina de Voldemort¿qué sucedió después?_ Luz blanca, dolor, silbido y después me debí haber desmayado. Podía recordar golpear el suave suelo de barro en un campo, y después vio la espada por un segundo antes de desmayarse. Intentó recordar cada detalle de lo que había sucedido al despertar. Estaba en un campo, pero no el mismo campo. Había un bosque cerca, y las rejas eran de alambre de púas. Había caballos, en lugar de ovejas, pero el paisaje en general había parecido similar_. De qué estoy hablando,_ pensó Harry_. Era un campo, una enorme área de nada más que pasto; todos se parecen. Por supuesto que el paisaje lucía similar. Así que quizás la espada me transportó a otro lugar para salvarme. _Pero entonces por qué están todos actuando tan extrañamente. ¿Por qué pensaban todos que era un Mortífago? Ya llegaría a eso, con el tiempo. Intentó recordar qué sucedió a continuación. Había sido despertado por el caballo, y había estado en un lugar distinto. Entones había… su vestimenta había cambiado. Estaba armado hasta los dientes y su vestimenta había cambiado. Estaba usando una armadura de todas cosas. _Armadura de escamas de dragón. La espada, el 'bastón aturdidor', el… un momento_. ¿Cómo sabía cómo se llamaba? El nombre simplemente había aparecido en su mente. Nunca había visto no oído de un bastón aturdidor, pero el nombre simplemente había aparecido en su mente. Dos varitas, tenía dos varitas. Una era la suya, con una pluma de la cola de Fawkes en el centro. La otra era un misterio. Así que, si la espada lo había movido, eso no explicaba su ropa, o el comportamiento de los Mortífagos y los Aurores. La enfermera esa mañana había estado aterrorizada de él. _¿Pero por qué?_ Todos sabían quién era; todos sabían que había derrotado a Voldemort una vez. Por qué súbitamente estaban todos tan asustados y los Mortífagos actuaban de manera tan… amable_. No eran ellos mismos_, pensó Harry. _Quizás estaban bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius._ Quizá alguien lo había incriminado. Le había hecho pensar a la gente que era un asesino. Pero eso no explicaba el cambio de su ropa, ni por qué el Sr. Crouch aún estaba con vida. Tampoco la maldición Imperius. Si alguien estaba controlando a los Aurores, a la Enfermera, a los Mortífagos, a… _ésas son muchas maldiciones_. ¿Y para qué fin? Eso podía explicar el comportamiento de los Mortífagos y el de los Aurores, pero no cómo Crouch aún respiraba. ¡Poción Multijugos! Crouch no era real. Todo aquello era un truco. Ellos eran Mortífagos. Después de desaparecer debieron haberlo encontrado y cambiado su ropa. Después actuaron la escena en San Mungo para confundirlo y luego interrogarlo para averiguar acerca de la Orden. Sonaba un poco rebuscado, y tomaría mucho tiempo y recursos. Había formas más fáciles para obtener información acerca de la Orden. Nada tenía sentido. Tan pronto Harry pensaba que había resuelto parte del problema, una falla aparecía en su teoría. Una maldición para controlar a alguien y Poción Multijugos era su mejor teoría, pero tenía más agujeros que el queso Suizo. La verdad era que Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Harry?" lo llamó una suave voz. Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró a sí mismo cara a cara con una chica a la que nunca antes había visto. Logró obtener un vistazo de su largo cabello negro al acercarse a la luz. Por un segundo pensó que era Bellatrix, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado. Era demasiado joven y parecía demasiado agradable para serlo. La muchacha se acercó, la luz se hizo más intensa a medida que se acercaba, y Harry pudo ver sus rasgos más claramente. Lo que vio lo sorprendió.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Harry con sorpresa. Vio una semejanza, pero no era posible. De todos modos ¿por qué había el impostor enviado a una joven a hablar con él? Harry vio la mirada de dolor que cruzó su rostro cuando él habló. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas. ¿Ojos esmeraldas? Había visto esos ojos antes, cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Tenía el mismo cabello negro azabache que él, pero su rostro era más redondeado. Era hermosa, pero por alguna razón parecía muy triste. Estaba usando una capa de Hogwarts, con la insignia de Gryffindor en ella. Harry sintió una punzada de culpa. Nunca había hablado con ella. Estaba seguro que conocía a todos en su casa, pero nunca la había visto antes. Parecía ser uno, quizá dos años más joven que él mismo. O estaba en el año de Ginny, o en el que seguía, pero nunca le había hablado, ni la había visto con Ginny. "Lo siento," se apresuró a decir Harry, sintiéndose culpable que estaba a punto de soltar sus lágrimas. "No quise herirte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Una única lágrima escapó el ojo de la muchacha, y corrió lentamente por su pálida mejilla.

"Harry, soy yo," le susurró. "Rose. Tu Rosie." Lentamente levantó una mano. Su brazo desnudo lentamente se le acercó. Cuando estaba a aproximadamente un metro del escudo, se detuvo. Parecía estar presionando contra una barrera invisible.

"¿Rose?" repitió Harry, completamente perdido. Se parecía tanto a él, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era. Parecía familiar, y Harry en verdad se lamentaba por ella, pero no sabía por qué. Parecía tan triste, y sus ojos portaban el mismo sufrimiento que los de él. ¿Acababa ella de perder a un padrino o alguien cercano? _Apuesto a que no fue su culpa que muriera_, pensó Harry con amargura. Sintió otra punzada de dolor al pensar en Sirius.

"Harry¿Qué te ha hecho?" susurró.

"¿Quién?" preguntó suavemente Harry.

"Voldemort." Harry notó que dijo su nombre sin dudar ni tartamudear. Acababa de sumar varios puntos en la escala de respeto de Harry.

"Qué no me ha hecho," dijo Harry amargamente. Soltó una risa triste. _Me dejó huérfano, arruinó mi vida, puso un obstáculo en cada uno de mis pasos, soltó un basilisco en mis amigos, robó mi sangre, me torturó, asesinó a mi amigo, asesinó a mi padrino, y en general ha hecho de mi vida un infierno viviente._ Harry no podía decirlo en voz alta, pues estaría comprometiendo información importante sobre la Orden si ella le pedía explicaciones. No sabía quién era ella, y debía mantener la Orden en secreto. Harry buscó algo que decir, algo que fuera verdad pero que no sonara como una petición de lástima. Lástima era justamente lo que no quería. Era su orgullo hablando, pero no le importaba.

"No lo comprendo," susurró Rose acercándose, tomando un paso adelante. Estaba a meros centímetros de la barrera invisible. Harry pensó en cómo sería la mejor forma de responder.

"Seguramente habrás leído el _Profeta Diario_," dijo con cuidado. Debía haber leído algo sobre él. El regreso de Voldemort había sido la única historia por casi un mes. No podría haberla pasado por alto. La batalla en 'un departamento del Ministerio' había sido descrita en detalles por la misma duración. Debía saber algo sobre eso. No podía saber acerca de su pérdida de Sirius, pero con suerte había leído el artículo en _El Sofista_ acerca del cementerio.

"Sí," dijo Rose. "Pero mamá me dijo que estaban exagerando, sacándolo de proporción. Haciéndote parecer algo que no eres."

"Lo hicieron," dijo Harry. Se sentía aliviado que ella supiera de qué estaba hablando, y aún más por el hecho que le creía. "Acerca de mí siendo tan poderoso, peligroso y violento. Pero no acerca de lo que ha estado pasando los últimos dos años. Todo eso fue real; todos esos eventos en verdad sucedieron. Y lo que salió en _El Sofista_, eso es real, bueno, el artículo sobre mí lo es. No puedo responder por el resto, sólo Luna cree en cada artículo que publica."

"¿Luna Lovegood?"

"Si, en el mismo año que Ginny en Hogwarts. Eso sería quinto año, este año que viene. La gente dice que está loca, pero es una buena chica, y su corazón está en el lugar correcto. Luna, no Ginny; Ginny también, pero ella está perfectamente cuerda y además es una buena amiga."

"¿Conoces a Ginny Weasley?" preguntó Rose, luciendo más escéptica que otra cosa. ¿Qué era tan inusual sobre eso? Todos sabían que era cercano a los Weasleys. Muchos incluso pensaban que él y Ginny eran una pareja. No había nada de verdad en el rumor, pero aún así se había expandido.

"Sí, por muchos años. Incluso visité la Madriguera por parte de las vacaciones los últimos cinco años, a excepción del año pasado.

"Eso es imposible," dijo Rose, desafiante. Agitó su cabeza de lado a lado, una expresión de finalidad en su rostro. A Harry le recordó a Ginny cuando estaba de un humor terco.

"¿Por qué?" ¿Qué era tan imposible acerca de Harry quedándose con su mejor amigo por parte del verano?

"Porque conozco a Ginny, y he estado en la Madriguera cada verano nunca te he visto allí," dijo Rose. Había algo en su voz que Harry no podía descifrar. "Ella me hubiera dicho si tú te estuvieras quedando allí también." Parecía enojada, pero también parecía estar hablando en un tono de voz que uno usaría en una súplica.

"¿Eres amiga de Ron y Ginny?" preguntó Harry suavemente, con igual escepticismo que ella.

"Sí." Harry nunca había escuchado mención alguna de ella antes. Estaba seguro que jamás la había visto y no podía recordar conocer a alguien llamada Rose. ¿Cuál era su apellido?

"Nunca te han mencionado en frente de mí, Rose… ¿cuál es tu apellido?"

"¡Harry!" le gritó con enfado. Fue sorprendido por aquella respuesta, y de inmediato comenzó a disculparse. No había querido hacerla enojar.

"¿Qué dije?" preguntó amablemente.

"Deberías saber cuál es mi apellido," le dijo. "¡Soy tu maldita _hermana_!"

Harry se quedó petrificado, eso era lo último que había estado esperando. La miró fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad, abriendo la boca como un pez. No podía pensar en una palabra que decir. Su madre había muerto; era imposible. Pero había ciertas semejanzas. De pronto, Harry comprendió lo estúpido que había sido. Ella estaba metida en todo esto. Crouch, Frank, Rose, todos ellos debían ser Mortífagos. Eso era manipulación emocional. Pretender que tenía una hermana para hacerle revelar hechos sobre la Orden. Estaban intentando desmoronarlo emocionalmente. Incluso podían estar intentando hacerle decirles sobre la Orden. ¡Era una enemiga! Pero no caería en la trampa. Era más inteligente que ellos.

"Eres uno de ellos¿no es así?" dijo Harry en un murmullo, adoptando un tono de voz frío. "Estás metida en esto. ¡Lo que sea que esté pasando, acaben ya¿En verdad esperan que crea que mis padres están vivos¿Qué tengo una hermana que nunca he conocido? Buen intento, pero tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso. Han estado muertos por quince años; nada puede traerlos de regreso. Toda esta actuación no es divertida. ¡TERMINENLA YA!" Su sangre estaba hirviendo nuevamente. Había perdido toda lástima por la temblorosa muchacha. Lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Era una buena actriz, pero no caería otra vez.

"¡Harry, no sé de qué estás hablando!" dijo entre sollozos. Su voz se rompió dos veces entre la frase.

"¡TONTERIAS!" exclamó Harry. "Un minuto estoy de vacaciones en Devon con mis malditos tío y tía y luego aparece Voldemort, intentando matarme y ahora para acabarlo; intentas convencerme que mis padres están vivos. He tenido sufrimiento suficiente para veinte vidas. Estoy enfermo y cansado de eso, Rose, seas quien seas¡vete!"

"Pero…"

"¡VETE!" rugió Harry.

Harry observó a la joven estallar en llanto y salir corriendo de la habitación. _Es una buena actriz, le concedo eso,_ pensó amargamente. Aún así, no sentía lástima por ella. No debería haber aceptado formar parte de todo eso. Esto es o una broma o un truco ideado por los Mortífagos. Ella era probablemente un Mortífago disfrazado, quizá incluso Bellatrix. Ella estaba mal de la cabeza. Su mente enferma probablemente disfrutaría algo tan enfermo como eso. _¡Perra estúpida!_

Ahora Harry estaba más inclinado a creer que era algún truco de los Mortífagos. Deben pensar que si pretenden ser del Ministerio, soltaría algo acerca de la Orden. No caería por eso; no traicionaría a Dumbledore. Debe haber un idiota al mando si habían hecho que alguien actuara como Crouch. Estaba muerto después de todo. Deberían haber elegido a Fudge y entonces habrían estado bien. Crouch, qué idiota cometió ese error. ¿Acaso era Goyle el encargado del show?

* * *

"¡ROSE!" Lily arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su hija cuando ella regresó a la habitación, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro al igual que su hija. "¡Eres tan tonta, Rose!" Abrazó a su hija con más fuerza. Sintió el cuerpo de la joven temblando mientras lloraba. ¿Cómo podía Harry hacerle eso a la hermana a quien una vez había amado tanto¿Qué había hecho Voldemort para envenenar su mente como para hacerlo enfadarse de aquella manera con algo tan dulce como Rose?

"No me reconocía," sollozó Rose. "No me recordaba. Piensa que están muertos." Lily acarició su cabello mientras su hija se aferraba a ella. Deseaba haberla enviado a la Madriguera. Debería estarse divirtiendo con Ginny, no llorando por su trastornado hermano. _¡Oh, Dios!_ ¡Lily no podía creer que acababa de pensar eso sobre su propio hijo!

"Bien hecho, señorita Potter," llegó la voz de Crouch. Parecía inusualmente alegre, considerando la tristeza que inundaba el aire. Lily y Rose estaban en lágrimas, james estaba intentando contenerlas, y Crouch estaba más jovial de lo que jamás lo hubiera visto. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Logró extraer una confesión parcial de él. Puede que tengamos lo suficiente para darle el Beso. Muchísimas gracias." Se inclinó ante Rose, con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué confesión?" sollozó Rose, girando para enfrentarse al Ministro, con lágrimas aún corriendo por sus suaves mejillas.

Crouch sonrió con maldad, y golpeo la esfera brillante con su varita. La voz de Harry resonó por la habitación.

"_Seguramente habrás leído el Profeta Diario."_

"_Sí. Pero mamá me dijo que exageraban, sacándolo de proporción. Haciéndote parecer algo que no eres."_

"_Lo hicieron. Acerca de mí siento tan poderoso, peligroso y violento. Pero no acerca de lo que en realidad sucedió los últimos dos años. Eso es todo real; esos eventos en realidad sucedieron. Y lo que salió en El Sofista, eso es real, bueno, al menos el artículo sobre mí. No puedo responder por el resto, sólo Luna cree en todos los artículos que publica."_

"Felicitaciones, señorita Potter," sonrió burlonamente. "Gracias a usted nos desharemos de su impredecible hermano, permanentemente."

Rose estaba reducida a lágrimas, llorando fuertemente en el hombro de su madre. "¡No quería que esto sucediera!" sollozó. "¡Lo siento!" Lily sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba. ¡Cómo se atreve¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a su hija? Dio un paso hacia delante, pero James agarró su brazo. Lucía tan furioso como ella se sentía, pero dijo moviendo la boca, sin hacer sonido alguno _¡Rose!_

Seguía abrazando su madre, ahora de pie. Rose estaba llorando sobre su pecho, murmurando bajo su aliento, entre sollozos. "Lo siento" "¡No era mi intención que…!" Lily sintió cómo se calmaba mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija gentilmente y la abrazaba. Se meció con gentileza, y besó la frente de su hija.

"¡Shhhh!" La reconfortó Lily. "Albus no permitirá que lo besen o lo maten. ¡Shhhh!"

"¡Felicitaciones, Potter!" Lily levantó la vista para mirar por la ventana hacia la celda. Crouch estaba de vuelta en la habitación con Harry. Su niño había crecido. Lily quería abrazarlo, correr hacia él, pero sabía que Crouch no se lo permitiría. Ya tenía su confesión, prácticamente, y no dejaría que nadie más se le acercara. Esperaba que Harry se le enfrentara. Quería verlo volver al Ministro loco. _Vamos, Harry_, pensó, amargamente. _¡Haz que se ponga furioso¡Ve qué tan rojo puedes hacer que se ponga!_

"¿Tú otra vez?" preguntó Harry con desdén. Lily observó mientras se acercaba a la barrera. Crouch hizo lo mismo desde afuera. "Ya te lo dije, no hablaré contigo. Sé que eres un Mortífago. Sé lo que intentas hacer. Hablaré con Dumbledore, y sólo con él. Buena suerte intentando encontrar uno de sus cabellos para la Poción Multijugos. Uno solo de sus pelos ni siquiera cabría en un caldero. _¡Sí!_ La mera insinuación que Crouch tenía algo que ver con las Artes Oscuras o que fuera un Mortífago era lo suficiente para garantizar que se enojara bastante. También el mencionar a Dumbledore. Dumbledore era muy popular, incluso más que Crouch. Crouch era de la opinión que el Ministro debería tener un rango superior al del Director de Hogwarts y el Wizengamot y tenía la razón, por lógica, pero muchos aún iban a Dumbledore por ayuda en vez de a Crouch. Crouch detestaba la implicación que Dumbledore era más poderoso, tenía más influencia y era más popular que él. Harry estaba haciendo un buen trabajo enfadándolo. Lily observaba, esperando que Crouch tomara un color colorado, incluso magenta. Pero fue decepcionada.

"¿Dumbledore?" Lily vio una sonrisa maligna aparecer en su rostro mientras Crouch observaba a Harry. "¿Hablarás con Dumbledore?"

Lily observó con curiosidad mientras Harry asentía. Lily hizo una nota mental de decirle a Albus que Harry quería hablar con él la próxima vez que lo viera.

"Iremos a ver a Dumbledore, a primera hora mañana," dijo Crouch, con una enorme sonrisa plasmada sobre todo su rostro. Lily estaba completamente confundida por el comportamiento de Crouch y aparentemente, Harry lo estaba también. Él estaba observando a Crouch con perspicacia, quien dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y se marchó de la habitación. Lily mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Harry. Él no se movió. Se quedó mirando a la puerta, por largo tiempo después que Crouch se hubiese ido. Parecía pensativo, escéptico, pero también parecía un poco más contento que antes de su conversación con Crouch. Así que iría a hablar con Dumbledore. Lily no tendría que ir a hablar con Dumbledore, entonces. Crouch lo haría.

Lily pegó un salto cuando la puerta de la sala de observación se abrió sólo una fracción y Crouch asomó su cabeza. Les sonrió burlonamente a todos antes de hablar.

"Sus servicios ya no son requeridos. Que tengan un buen día, confío en que pueden encontrar la salida por ustedes mismos." Con eso desapareció.

* * *

Harry no durmió bien esa noche. Tuvo un extraño sueño sobre la joven. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, la veía. Era como algo salido de un sueño. Un rostro tan familiar, tan reconfortante, pero aún así sabía que no existía. Había soñado que era ella quien caía a través del velo, ella quien había sido asesinada en el cementerio. Lo que Harry también descubrió, era que su cicatriz no estaba doliendo. No podía sentir las emociones de Voldemort, presencia ni nada. Desde su regreso, dolía todo el tiempo, pero desde su encuentro con el Señor Oscuro, no podía recordar que le hubiera dolido una sola vez. _¡Espera¿Por qué acabo de pensar en él como el Señor Oscuro?_

_¡BANG!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un Auror entro a largas zancadas. Traía una bandeja con un tazón y una taza encima. Harry se incorporó en su cama. La luz blanca regresó, cegándolo por un momento. Cubrió sus ojos, intentando bloquear la luz. Protegió sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Levantó la vista hacia el Auror que se acercaba.

"Date media vuelta, ponte sobre tus rodillas, manos detrás de la cabeza. ¡Si te mueves, _te desmayaré_!" ordenó el Auror, en un firme tono de voz. Harry hizo lo que le era ordenado, todo el tiempo con los ojos entrecerrados. Harry de pronto recordó que vería a Dumbledore esa mañana, que el Crouch falso lo había prometido. Podía seguirle el juego a este acto por algunas horas más. Entonces vería a Dumbledore y todo estaría bien nuevamente. Una vez Dumbledore arreglara ese lío, podría relajarse nuevamente. Harry se arrodilló, puso sus manos en su cabeza y esperó. La pared de luz azul comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer por completo. Podía oír al Auror detrás de él, y asumió que estaba dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa. Después de unos segundos, la barrera de luz reapareció y Harry se puso en pie. El tazón contenía hojuelas de cereal remojadas y la taza tenía jugo de naranja tibio. También tenía una tostada, una tostada fría. _Delia Smith, come para saciar tu corazón_, pensó Harry amargamente.

Harry estaba demasiado hambriento para quejarse. En verdad se le antojaba una taza de té. Usualmente se tomaba una taza de té al día, y probablemente tendría un dolor de cabeza si no la tomaba. Privación de cafeína, le parecía que se llamaba. Aún así, tenía que conformarse. Comió los contenidos de la bandeja, y luego se sentó en la cama a esperar. Su camisa y pantalones estaban lejos de estar limpios, pero no se veían tan mal. Esperaba no apestar demasiado. A Dumbledore probablemente no le importaría, y le permitiría a Harry usar la ducha.

Harry caminó de lado a lado en su celda, esperando que el momento llegara cuando podría ver a Dumbledore. Dumbledore podía arreglarlo todo. Dumbledore era su única esperanza.

Al fin, la puerta se abrió y Crouch entró marchando, seguido por varios Aurores.

"Buenos días, Potter," dijo con desdén. Con un movimiento de su varita, bajó la barrera. Uno de los Aurores se acercó a Harry lenta, cautelosamente.

"No muerdo," dijo Harry sarcásticamente. ¿_Tienen que hacer esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser?_ Pensó amargado._ ¡Apúrense!_

"Nada de trucos," el Auror dijo firmemente mientras se acercaba otro paso. Harry permaneció perfectamente inmóvil mientras el Auror tomaba sus dos manos y las ataba detrás de su espalda. "Ahora camina lentamente hacia la puerta. Si haces un intento de escapar, dispararemos. Si sólo piensas en tomar un rehén, dispararemos a matar, al secuestrado y a ti, y no necesariamente en ese orden."

"Lo comprendo," dijo Harry amablemente. "No intento escapar. Todo lo que quiero es hablar con Dumbledore." Sabía que no le creían, pero nadie dijo una palabra. Crouch sonreía como el Gato de Cheshire. Parecía particularmente alegre consigo mismo. Harry pensó que su petulancia rivalizaba con la de Percy 'Weatherby' Weasley.

"Síganme," dijo Crouch. Caminó a largos pasos de la habitación, seguido por Harry. Harry tenía un Auror a cada lado, y dos más detrás suyo. La procesión de seis hombres salió de la habitación. Harry se encontró a sí mismo al final de un largo pasillo. Había seis celdas a cada lado. El piso era de color verde lima, y las celdas lucían limpias y frías. Las paredes eran blancas, y los barrotes estaban pintados del mismo color. Estaban hechas de metal y resplandecían con un brillo azul. Ésas eran celdas normales. ¿Todo eso por haber usado una maldición imperdonable en una mujer que lo merecía? De pronto Harry se sintió como Hannibal Lector.

"Me comí su hígado con unos frijoles, y un buen Chianti," murmuró Harry a sí mismo.

"¿Qué?" dijo un Auror.

"Nada," murmuró Harry.

Los prisioneros lo apuntaban y lo miraban fijamente a medida que pasaba las celdas. Escuchó su nombre siendo murmurado.

"_¡Es él!"_

"_¡El Harry Potter!"_

Eso está mejor. No quería parecer vano, pero al menos ellos lo reconocían. Las cosas estaban regresando a la normalidad. Caminaron a lo largo del corredor; algunos de los prisioneros le asentían, otros sólo apuntaban y perdían el aliento. Esto les debe parecer hilarante a los Mortífagos, pensó Harry. Deben estar rodando por el suelo, riéndose a mandíbula batiente del Niño-Que-Vivió, el único capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, siendo arrestado. Pasaron por una reja, después por una puerta de metal al final del bloque de celdas.

La siguiente habitación parecía una oficina. Había numerosos escritorios alineados ordenadamente. Tablones de anuncios adornaban la pared. Había carteles de 'Se Busca' por todos lados. Había gente trabajando por lada la habitación. La mayoría estaba en túnicas simples, aunque algunos vestían túnicas rojas que usaban los Aurores cuando estaban de turno o necesitaban ser vistos, como labor de guardia, escolta y cosas parecidas. Algunos vestían armaduras completas, otros trajes negros de ninja. Los cuarteles de los Aurores zumbaban con actividad. Ah, pensó Harry. La sala era gigantesca, y estaba llena de gente. Si aquello era un truco para descubrir la Orden, entonces había mucha gente involucrada. Esto era a gran escala y ¿se molestaría tanto Voldemort, llegaría a tales extremos, para averiguar algo sobre la Orden? Sería mucho más simple asesinarlo ahora que lo tenía bajo custodia. ¿Por qué el acto? No tenía sentido alguno. Nada tenía sentido.

Todas las cabezas voltearon a mirarlos cuando entraron. La procesión se detuvo al entrar a la sala. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos y el silencio invadió la habitación. Harry no podía ver a Moody, Kingsley, o Tonks. ¿Dónde estaban? En lugar de sonrisas, cada Auror lo miraba con desprecio. Observando a su alrededor, Harry vio que todos los ojos estaban fríos, cada rostro fijo en una expresión de odio. Nadie se movió. Harry se sintió muy nervioso en ese punto. Era el centro de atención, y nunca le había gustado eso. Sintió cómo se ruborizaba.

Finalmente, después que Crouch pensó que había sufrido lo suficiente, la procesión continuó. Caminaron a lo largo el pasillo entre los escritorios. Los Aurores se movían para dejarlos pasar. Un Auror esperó a que Harry estuviera enfrente de él y entonces se movió, chocando su hombro fuertemente contra el de Harry.

"Disculpa," dijo el Auror sarcásticamente después de haberlo golpeando deliberadamente.

Los otros sólo sonrieron en burla. Harry miró alrededor, buscando alguna señal de Kingsley, Moody y Tonks, mientras pasaba junto a los Aurores. Por una fracción de segundo, a Harry le pareció ver a Sirius parado entre el mar de túnicas rojas. Su corazón dio un salto, pero sabía que era imposible. Sirius estaba muerto, y aunque no lo estuviera, aún estaba siendo buscado por el Ministerio, ya que Pettigrew nunca había sido encontrado. Sirius no estaría en los cuarteles de los Aurores. Era el último lugar en el que estaría si alguna vez escapara del velo. Harry suspiró. Su padrino se había ido; nada podía regresarlo. Tenía que seguir adelante, por muy doloroso que fuera.

Harry evitó hacer contacto visual con todos mientras desfilaba por los cuarteles de los Aurores y hacia el laberinto de corredores que era el Ministerio de Magia. Crouch iba a la cabeza, y Harry pronto se encontró frente al elevador. Todos lograron entrar al interior de éste, y el ascensor los llevó al nivel inferior.

La campana sonó, y la voz anunció que estaban en el piso correcto. Crouch los guió fuera del elevador y hacia el pasaje en frente de ellos. El corredor estaba desierto, y de pronto Harry tuvo la impresión que algo estaba mal. _Esto no esta bien._ Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. No era Voldemort, su cicatriz estaba bien, pero algo lo asustaba. Harry intentó no mirar a la puerta del Departamento de Misterios al pasar al lado de ésta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aquello era probablemente lo que lo hacía sentirse tan frío. Allí era donde Sirius había muerto. Sintió una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad en lo profundo.

Ver esa puerta también le recordaba de la Profecía. Si aquello era el truco de algún Mortífago, no debía mencionar ni la Profecía ni la Orden. También debía asegurarse que en verdad se tratara de Dumbledore. Si mencionaba la Profecía o la Orden y no era en realidad Dumbledore, entonces el verdadero Dumbledore y Harry estarían perdidos. Necesitaba pensar en una pregunta de la que sólo Dumbledore conocí la respuesta. ¿Qué crearon él y Nicolas Flamel¡La Piedra Filosofal! Eso serviría, pero para estar seguro, Harry pensó que debía agregar otra pregunta. ¿Después de probar qué sabor le dejaron de gustar los Frijoles de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott¡Vómito! Esas eran dos preguntas que probarían quién Dumbledore era en realidad. Sólo Dumbledore sabría la respuesta a esas preguntas. Con suerte.

Levantó la vista al reconocer las puertas en frente de él. Se abrían hacia el Atrio. _¿Por qué Dumbledore querría reunirse aquí, de todos los lugares posibles? _

"Pensé que iríamos a ver a Dumbledore," dijo Harry al acercarse a las puertas del Atrio. ¿Por qué no en una oficina, o en la celda de Harry¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

"Eso hacemos," dijo Crouch con una perturbadora sonrisa. Con eso, abrió las puertas y entró a pasos largos.

Harry olvidó todo sobre sus dos preguntas al darse cuenta que había sido engañado. Aquello no era una conversación privada con el Director de Hogwarts. Esto era un juicio a gran escala del Wizengamot.

* * *

Pom, pom, pooooooom! Sí sé que me demoré bastante, pero tengo 15 años y aun estoy en el colegio. Y además esta historia es muy larga. MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY larga. Este capítulo tiene 20 páginas, y cada vez los capítulos se van haciendo más largos. TT tengan compasión!

Por cierto, 'Delia Smith, come para saciar tu corazón (Delia Smith, eat your Heart out)' es un programa de cocina. Personalmente, yo jamás lo he visto pero me imagino que debe ser conocido en Inglaterra, donde vive el autor de este fic. Además tuve algunos problemas con algunos de los términos de este cap. Hace mucho que no leo los libros de HP en castellano, y sólo recuerdo los nombres en inglés. Cualquier error, por favor avísenme.

Gaby


End file.
